NGAMEN GRATIS!
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: [EXOMPLAK SERIES] Hai! Gue Luhan. Karena nasib gue kurang baik, gue harus kerja di tempat tante gue yang ganjen. Eh, tapi gue seneng tempat kerja gue. Soalnya gue bisa ngeliatin tukang ngamen ganteng yang suka nyanyi sambil kadang ngerap dan ngebboy di depan tempat kerja gue itu. YAOI! HunHan fic with other EXO members. Chap 7 END updated! Don't be siders :( RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**NGAMEN GRATIS!**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor (meren)**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! YAOI! Bahasa geje, campur aduk, agak nyunda (tapi pake subtitle), cast yang dinistakan, dll.**

 **Cast : HunHan, dkk**

 **RnR ya gengs..**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Haiii! Gue adalah Luhan. Nama lengkapnya Xi Luhan. Umur gue 19 taun. Tua? Iya sih gue ngerasa tua. Tapi muka gue unyu gitu gaes.

Kalo kalian mau tau riwayat hidup gue, gue bakal ceritain ke kalian. Gue telat masuk playgroup. Jadi umur gue lebih mateng setaun. Gue mulai dari TK-SMA sekolah di Tadika Mesra. Guru favorit gue adalah Cekgu Jasmin. Gue punya masa lalu yang kelam di mana pas SMA gue ngeceng ade kelas yang ganteng tapi pikasebeleun (nyebelin) dan ternyata udah punya pacar.

Gue selalu dapet juara umum 1 dari TK SAMPE SMA GAES! Tapi karena sekolah gue pedit bin kopet, gue ga dapet beasiswa masuk univ. Padahal gue anak berbakat yang membutuhkan gitu gaes. Akhirnya, karena ga bisa masuk univ (ga modal gitu huhu sedih ya), gue bantu-bantu tante gue di apotek punya dia.

Alesan gue milih kerja di apoteknya tante gue, gue selalu digaji dengan bonus yang sangat lebih, nepotisme gaes, karena gue keponakan kesayangannya dia gitu. Kedua, gue kan pinter, jadi gue ngerti soal farmasi sama human body gitu. Ketiga, karena kerjaannya cukup ringan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama gue di 2016 buat kerja di apotek tante gue, Tante Zitao, nama apoteknya 'APOTEK SAYANG BADAN'

Gue ngeboseh (ngegowes) sepeda gue dan naek turun bukit buat mencapai tu apotek. Sampe akhirnya gue nyampe di apotek dan….

"LUHAN KAMU BANTUIN TANTE SAPU SAPU CEPETANN!" Tante Zitao langsung nyodorin sapu sama pengki ke gue.

Lah gue kan apoteker, bukan OB.

"T-tapi tante…"

"CEPET SEKARANG! APOTEK INI HARUS BERSIH! SOALNYA ADA TUKANG TISSUE GANTENG MAU DATENG KE SINI." Ohhh ternyata gue disuruh bersihin apotek karena Om Tukang Tissue yang Gans kecengannya si Tante mo dateng.

"Cieee tante euy." Tante gue emang bisa dibilang masih lumayan muda dan masih cantik. Masih seger dan seksi. Jadi wajar kalo banyak pelanggan apotek dateng ke sini cuman buat modus.

Contohnya.

Sering ada supir angkot mampir ke sini. Namanya Chanyeol kalo ga salah. Dia rutin dateng ke apotek minimal seminggu sekali. Udah gitu dia ngegombalin tante gue.

Ada satu kejadian yang paling gue inget soal si Chanyeol itu. Kejadiannya itu seperti yang di bawah ini.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" gue udah nyapa seramah mungkin.

"Mmm. Saya boleh dilayanin sama mami kamu itu ga? Yang bohay itu." Si supir ini emang agak frontal. Loh kok dia bisa tau ya ada cewe bohay di apotek ini. Keknya dia suka ngintip-ngintip deh. Bahaya.

"Emmm. Itu tante saya mas. Bukan mami saya." Gue ngejawab dengan awkwardnya.

"Oh iya apapun itu. Boleh tolong panggilin?" dia nyengir.

"Tanteeeee ini ada pelanggann!" ya gue teriak lah manggil tante gue. Dateng lah tante gue itu pake tengtop item sama hotpants. Gelo bohay pisan…

"Mm ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tante gue senyum menggoda.

"Boleh beli obat buat sakit kepala?" si supir itu nanya.

"Boleh dong AHAHAHA." Tante Zitao ketawa genit.

"Mm nama kamu siapa? Nama aku Chanyeol. Aku supir angkot jurusan Elang-Cicadas yang warna angkotnya merah itu loh. Tau ga kenapa aku mau beli obat sakit kepala? Soalnya aku pusing kalo aku ga bisa ngeliat kamu. Tapi sekarang aku udah ngeliat kamu aku udah ga pusing lagi. Besok aku mau ke sini lagi." Supir goblok itu nyerocos.

"Zitao…" Tante gue speechless. Antara speechless kaget ngeliat ada manusia seabstrak ini. Ato speechless gegara digodain supir angkot ganteng yang tiba-tiba ngajak kenalan.

"Okey Zitao ayang. Besok Aa Chanyeol bakal ke sini lagi. Dadah muaaahh!" supir angkot yang pake kaos oblong warna abu kusem itu kiss bye ke tante gue.

Gue merinding. Asli.

"Wah dia ganteng ya." Tante gue emang agak genit gitu gais.

Nah itu kejadian antara tante gue yang ganjen dan supir angkot ElangCadas yang mesum.

.

.

.

"Luhan, sekarang kamu pasang itu palang 'NGAMEN GRATIS' di depan apotek. Tante ga mau kalo nanti siganteng keganggu kalo ada tukang ngamen." Tante gue nyuruh-nyuruh gue sambil sibuk ngitung duit.

"Ya tante. Btw namanya siapa?"

"Namanya Yifan. Panggil aja Om Yifan soalnya bentar lagi dia jadi om kamu. Dia juragan tissue pang beungharna (paling kaya) seantero jagat. Ngalahin Paseo. Kalo ga salah masih sodaraan tuh perusahaan tissue-nya sama Paseo. Nama perusahannya tuh PT. PASEA kalo ga salah." Tante gue nyerocos sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Keknya ngebayangin si Om Yifan itu deh.

Gue penasaran seganteng apa dia.

Eh tapi tunggu.

Nama perusahannya kan PT PASEA.

LAH PASEA KAN BAHASA SUNDANYA GELUT. BERANTEM TEH KAN KALO DI SUNDAIN JADI PASEA KAN?!

Gue punya feeling rada ga beres ni si Om Yifan.

Ah pedul amat lah. Lagian dia kan beunghar katanya mah. Ya udah kalo dia emang cocok sama tante gue kenapa ngga. Ya ga?

Gue masang palang 'NGAMEN GRATIS' yang ditulis oleh gue sendiri dan gue warnain pake motif bunga-bunga biar sosoan tumblr gitu. Pas gue masang tu palang. Gue ngeliat ada pelanggan masuk apotek.

Pelanggannya ganteng. Gue akui itu. Walau gantengan gue tetep. Soalnya itu pelanggan punya jambul yang agak mirip sama Syahrini. Warna rambutnya kek warna madu gitu. Terus dia pake behel. Giginya agak mirip Elly Sugigi. Jadi mulutnya kesannya penuh gitu kek lagi nyimpen makanan di mulut. Tinggiiii banget. Agak bule. Tapi tetep mukanya mah not bad.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Zitao di mana ya?" katanya sopan sambil nyengir.

"Oh ini pasti Om Yifan ya?" gue ikutan nyengir soalnya keknya ni orang baik dan rame. Walau gue yakin otaknya rada geser.

"Wah Zitao udah cerita-cerita ya? Kamu pasti Luhan kan? Keponakannya?"

Belom sempet gue jawab, tante gue dateng.

"OH MY HONEY BUNNY SWEETY CAYANGKU YIFANNN! EH KENAPA OM YIFAN GA KAMU SURUH MASUK?! KASIAN KAN JADI DIA BERDIRINYA KELAMAAN. GIMANA BEB BISNIS TISSUE KAMU? SUKSES?" tante gue muncul dan gantian ngomong ke gue, ke Om Yifan, terus aja gitu.

"Luhan kamu jaga dulu ya apoteknya, tante mau ngobrol-ngobrol dulu." Tante gue masuk sama Om Yifan ke dalem ruangan kantornya.

.

.

.

Gue bosen jagain apotek sendirian. Tante gue udah di dalem sama Om Yifan sekitar 1 jam. Dan masih belom keluar.

Aduh hari ini sepi pelanggan lagi.

Akhirnya gue keluar sebentar buat liat-liat keadaan.

Berhubung apotek tante gue ini ada di jalan raya dan luas banget, banyak tukang becak mangkal depan apotek. Dan Tante Zitao ga keberatan. Katanya mah tukang becaknya banyak yang ganteng.

"Eh Kyungsoo!" gue ngeliat keluar dan ada Kyungsoo, tukang becak langganan gue sekaligus sohib gue lagi cingogo (jongkok) sambil minum cikopi (kopi). Keknya lagi nunggu pelanggan.

Gue sahabatan sama Kyungsoo gegara sering ngobrol bareng. Tukeran suka duka nya di profesi masing-masing.

"Ehhh ada Luhan. Gimana bisnis apoteknya?" Kyungsoo nanya.

"Lancar-lancar. Gimana hari ini udah narik berapa orang?" gue balik nanya.

"Em belom sih kan masih pagi. Hehe."

Hening sejenak.

"Eh Lu gue narik dulu ya ini ada pelanggan." Kyungsoo ninggalin gue.

Hah bosen.

Pelanggan belom ada.

Tante Zitao masih bobogohan (pacaran) sama si Om Yifan.

Chanyeol juga biasanya dateng buat modus belom dateng.

Ya udah gue diem aja.

Eh tiba-tiba…

"Permisi, ibu bapak. Maafkan kalau kedatangan saya mengganggu kalian semua. Tapi mohon izinkan saya untuk menghibur kalian dengan beberapa lagu. Mohon kasih sedekahnya. Biar Tuhan yang balas kebaikan bapa ibu. Seribu dua ribunya tidak bikin kalian miskin."

Lah muncul pengamen.

Dia ngegenjreng gitarnya ngasal sambil pidato ala pengamen tea.

Anjir geleh beul.

"Maaf mas ngamen gratis." Gue nunjuk-nunjuk palang yang gue pasang.

"Ku berlari ku ngos-ngosan. Ku menangis cirambayan. Ku berduka hayang ceurik. Ku pergi jauh darimu." Lah si pengemis kekeuh (keras kepala). Mana lirik lagunya diganti-ganti lagi. Lieur.

"Mas. Bisa baca ga?" gue kesel juga.

"Kekasih yang dulu hilang tlah datang dan kembali pulang." Dia lanjut aja nyanyi.

"KU RELA PERGI PAGI PULANG PAGI. UNTUK MENGAIS REZEKIII IIHIII." Tiba-tiba nadanya melengking.

Urang bohwat beul.

Dah we gue antepin. Siapa tau dia bosen kan.

Pas gue mo pegi, tiba-tiba dia ngebeatbox.

Terus ngerap.

Lah ya gue penasaran jadi gue diem ngeliatin dia.

"WHAT DO YOU MEANN OOHH YEAAAHH!" anjir pengemis itu tiba-tiba ke mode Bieber.

Eh tapi ada yang aneh. Dia kan pake topi sambil nunduk pas nyanyi dari tadi. Sekarang pas mode Bieber lagi ngedance ngerap EDM gituan, kan dia ngangkat kepalanya.

LOH KOK MUKANYA PUTIH.

BIASANYA KAN PENGAMEN DEKIL KEABU-ABUAN.

MUKANYA CABUL BIN BOPUNG KAN.

INI KENAPA PUTIH BERSIH MULUS.

MUKANYA POKER FACE LAGI.

ANYING PENGAMENNYA GANTENG BEUL.

KALO GINI MENDING PALANG NGAMEN GRATISNYA GUE CABUT BIAR DIA NGAMEN TIAP HARI.

BIAR GUE BISA MERATIIN NI PENGEMIS TERUS.

GELO EUY.

"Permisi." Dia nyodorin gelas aqua bekas. Minta duit.

Gue ngasih ceceng (seribu).

Pas gue masukin duitnya ke dalem tu gelas. Dia senyum ke gue.

Anying senyumnya bikinku meleleeeeeh.

AWEUUU AWEUUU.

Gue nyabut palang 'Ngamen Gratis' tanpa sepengetahuan Tante Zitao.

Mantab.

.

.

.

"Tante. Om. Saya pulang dulu ya hehehe." Gue pamitan sama Tante dan calon om gue

"Oh iya Luhan. Ati-ati ya." Wah Om Yifan baek banget sopan lagi.

Gue keluar dari apotek dan ngeluarin sepeda gue dari parkiran.

Pas gue mo naek tu sepeda gue. Ehh tiba-tiba angkot merah bercaption 'ELANG-CICADAS' lewat.

WUSHHHH

KENCENG BROH.

Keknya udah matic banget nih angkot.

Eh keknya gue kenal sama supir angkotnya deh.

BENER ANYING ITU SUPIRNYA SI CANYOL.

Dia markir angkotnya yang kosong terus dia turun di deket apotek tante gue.

Wah mau modus si kamvret ini mah.

"Ehh ada calon keponakan." Si Canyol noel noel gue.

Iuwwhhh.

"Ada apa ya mas?"

"Tante kamu mana?"

"Di dalem. SAMA PACARNYA." Gue menekankan kata 'sama pacarnya'.

Aha pintar sekali kau Luhan.

"H-h-hiks."

EHH DIA CEURIK (nangis).

"GUE UDAH LAMA NGECENG LO TANTE BOHAY KENAPA LO SEKARANG SAMA COWO LAEN."

Beberapa orang ngelewat ngeliatin kita dengan tatapan 'ih-kasian-itu-manusia-dibikin-nangis'.

Aduh kan kesannya gue tuh orang jahat.

Yaudah gua oloan (ngebujuk) si Canyol.

"Cup cup cup mas jangan sedih ya. Entar pasti ketemu penggantinya kok."

Canyol masi nangis gaes. Aduh gimana ini….

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok cowo item dekil tapi seksi pake piercing di idungnya yang irit nyamperin.

"Bang, udah bang jangan galau. Entar gue cariin yang baru."

"Misi. Kamu siapa ya?" Gue nanya ke orang itu.

"Kenalin. Jongin. Kenek angkotnya Bang Chanyeol." Dia nyodorin tangannya.

"Gue Luhan, pegawe di Apotek Sayang Badan." Gue nyengir.

"Lu naek sepeda kan? Laen kali ga usah naek sepeda lagi. Kita jemput pake angkot. Eksklusif. Ya kan Bang?" si Jongin itu nawarin jasa anter jemput ke gue. Dia nanya ke Canyol yang mulai sesenggukan gara-gara abis napas pasca mewek.

"B-boleh. Rumah lu dimana?" kata Canyol.

"Uhh naik turun bukit sih. Hehe."

"Besok kita jemput jam 7.30 pagi. Sipsip?"

Kegalauan yang membawa berkah.

.

.

.

Gue terus ngeboseh sepeda gue dengan penuh semangat buat cepet bobo pas sampe di rumah.

Tiba-tiba ada aer kotor nyebrot (nyiprat) kena muka gue semua.

Ternyata itu asalnya dari sebuah bajaj yang kekebutan dan aer dari becek-beceknya itu keciprat kena gue semua.

Ya gue emosi dong.

"WOY SUPIR BAJAJ EDAN! LIAT GUE JADI BASAH KUYUP!" Gue teriak.

"HEH NAON NGAJAK PASEA?!" Si supir bajaj nya itu turun terus nyingsatin (naikin) lengan bajunya.

Wah kalo supir bajajnya kek gini mah urang teu sieun (ga takut)

Masalahnya ini supirnya ga kek si Bajuri.

Badannya pendek, lebih kecil dari gue.

Keknya anak alay. Mukanya rada ngajak ribut. Sipit. Pake eyeliner biar hits gitu.

Yaudah gue tantang dia gelut.

"DIEU MUN WANI! (sini kalo berani)" gue nantang.

"SIAPA TAKUT."

Dia ngedeket dan….

CIAT! DUAGH DENG BUAAKKKK

"ANYING MASA DEPAN GUEEEEE MAI FYUCERRRR!" gue jatuh jejeritan guling-guling.

Supir bajaj itu nendang gue. TEPAT DI PUSAT MASA DEPAN GUE (if u know what I mean).

DIA NENDANG PROPERTI GUE. PAKE HAPKIDO.

SI KECIL INI GA BOLEH DIREMEHIN.

"Makanya jangan macem-macem sama seorang ByunBaek."

 _TOBECONTINUED._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAHAHAHA FF BARU.**

 **Chap ini emang udah ada beberapa clue buat jalan cerita ke depannya.**

 **Sekali lagi gue ngangkat setting di lingkungan menengah ke bawah. Soalnya lebih asik. Down to earth gitu ciahh.**

 **Dan sekali lagi ini ff pake bahasa non baku. Sumpah euy susah pisan bikin pake bahasa yang baku. Lagian bahasa ga baku lebih ada feelnya pas bikin bisa sampe ketawa sendiri gue nulisnya. Tapi pake subtitle kok disini hehe.**

 **Tau kan kenapa ini ff dijudulin 'Ngamen Gratis'?**

 **Oh iya ini entar OFFICIAL COUPLE KOK GAADA CRACKPAIR.**

 **Utamanya cuman HunHan doang. Sisanya mah slight doang sebagai pendukung aja hehe.**

 **Emmm btw gue udah punya banyak ide bikin ff baru. Kalo ga cepet-cepet diketik bisi lupa kan sayang hehe. *padahal WGG aja belom beres***

 **Emmm rencananya juga, gue mo nyobain bikin ff baru yg genre utamanya romance drama gitu. Jadi agak serius. Walau pasti ada humornya dikit-dikit, tapi tetep jalur utamanya ke drama ato something yang rada serius, konfliknya agak berat sama berisi. Castnya semua member exo official pair. Ada yang punya ide? Kalo ada ide gausah malu-malu. Review aja, ato pm, ato line ke emmanuellasw #modus**

 **Ya sekian dari saya. RnR please terimakasihhhh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NGAMEN GRATIS!**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor (meren)**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! YAOI! Bahasa geje, campur aduk, agak nyunda (tapi pake subtitle), cast yang dinistakan, dll.**

 **Cast : HunHan, dkk**

 **RnR ya gengs..**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Gue bangun dari tidur cantik gue.

"Shit. Sakit." Gue ngeliat ke arah 'bawah'

Tenangggg. Ini bukan adegan NC.

Ini adegan kekerasan.

Inget pisan kemaren ada cowo alay pendek sok ngehits najong masa depan gue.

Ya. Si supir bajaj yang pake eyeliner YANG NYEBROT GUE PAKE AER BECEK-BECEK DAN NGEHAPKIDO GUE.

MANTAB LO MERUSAK MASA DEPAN GUE!

Ah udah lah lupakan.

Gue ngeliat jam. Oh masih jam 07.00. Gue mandi dulu ah.

.

.

.

Gue nunggu di luar rumah dan ga berapa lama kemudian, sebuah angkot merah lewat di depan rumah gue.

"Naek Lu." Sang supir yang baik hati dan pernah modusin tante gue nyuruh gue naik.

Lengkap dengan keneknya yang item dan doyan tebar smirk itu.

Gue masuk lah ke angkot itu. Dan suasana di dalem angkot SANGAT AWKWARD..

"Luhan udah punya gebetan?" si kenek namanya Jongin itu noel gue.

"Belom." Gue jawab singkat.

"OH BAGUSLAH!" dia excited.

Si supir, Chanyeol ketawa.

Di perjalanan, angkotnya Chanyeol ngerem mendadak.

"Kenapa Yeol?" gue nanya.

"BAJAJ BRENGSEK!" Jongin buru-buru turun mau gelut.

Ternyata ada bajaj nyerempet ke angkotnya Chanyeol.

DAN SIALNYA ITU BAJAJ PUNYA SI SUPIR ALAY SIALAN ITU.

BRENGSEK BENERAN.

"TURUN LO!" Jongin nepok-nepok kaca bajaj itu.

Gue diem aja di angkot. Da sieun. Bisi ditendang lagi anu-nya.

Chanyeol juga diem setelah gue ceritain kalo itu bajaj punya supir yang kemaren nendang anu-nya gue.

Eh si Jongin polontong.

"SIAPA TAKUT!" si supir bajaj itu turun akhirnya. Lengkap dengan bengeut ngajak gelut dan eyeliner alaynya itu.

SWUSHHHH

Kalo di FTV-FTV mah, Chanyeol melotot ngeliat si supir bajaj turun ada efek angin. Plus rambut berkibar tea.

"Anying cantik." Chanyeol mangap. Keknya udah jatuh cinta lagi tuh si Chanyeol.

Gue ga ngerti apa daya tariknya cowo alay itu. Galak lagi. Ih gue mah ogah. Mending gue sama si pengamen ganteng itu. Ihihihih. Siapa ya namanya.

"BERANI-BERANI LO SAMA GUE?!" CIAT! Dan supir bajaj alay itu langsung ngehapkido anu-nya Jongin.

Jongin teriak.

"ANYING PEURIH GOBLOK!" gila euy Jongin ngumpatnya. Hebat-hebat. Ga boleh ditiru ucapannya tuh.

Supir bajaj itu dengan gaya songongnya ngomong.

"MAKANYA JANGAN MACEM-MACEM SAMA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Oh jadi si cantik itu namanya Baekhyun." Chanyeol ngeces.

Jongin masuk ke angkot sambil megangin anu-nya yang perih jigana mah.

"AYO IKUTIN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol ngebut buat ngikutin bajajnya Baekhyun.

"GOBLOK NGAPAIN NGIKUTIN JELEMA JIGA KITU! (Orang kek gitu)" Jongin ga terima.

"YEOL GUE KUDU KERJA!" Gue noyor kepala Chanyeol dari belakang.

Dan keknya Chanyeol lebih milih ngikutin bajaj itu. Dia senyum tolol.

Anying kesel.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia tinggal di deket rumahnya Luhan." Chanyeol senyum-senyum tolol setelah berhasil ngestalk Baekhyun.

Gue udah ga mungkin kerja. Udah siang banget. ANYING LO.

"Sekarang otw Apotek Sayang Badan!" Chanyeol riang gembira dengan gobloknya.

"UDAH SIANG WOY! GEGARA LO NGEJER DIA SI LUHAN JADI TELAT KERJA!" Jongin neriakin Chanyeol saking keselnya. Gue juga kesel tapi ga sekasar si Jongin.

"Ya udahlah. Anterin dulu gue ke apotek. Gue izin dulu ke tante gue. Abis itu kita jalan-jalan. Gue yang traktir." Waw. Lu emang pembawa damai Xi Luhan!

Akhirnya Chanyeol nganterin gue ke apotek.

Sesampainya di apotek gue ngeliat tante gue lagi jaga apotek sama si juragan tissue.

"Tante, saya izin hari ini ga kerja."

"Oh boleh boleh. Lagian hari ini Yifan mau jaga apotek. Ya kan sayang~"

Gue agak bergidik ngeliat tante gue dengan dafuknya ngegerayangin pipi si Om Yifan.

"Okey tante. Saya pamit yah. Dahh Om Yifan." Gue buru-buru ninggalin dua orang yang lagi sayang-sayangan itu.

Gue masuk lagi ke angkot.

"Heh Luhan!" tiba-tiba, si tukang becak sohib gue, si Kyungsoo nyapa gue pas mau naik ke dalem angkot.

"Hey Kyung! Udah narik berapa pelanggan?" gue nyapa dia balik dengan ramahnya.

"Baru 3. Sekarang juga lagi nungguin pelanggan nih yang lagi belanja di apotek tante lo. Tumben ga kerja Lu."

"Iye gue telat gegara si itu." Gue mendelik ke si Chanyeol. Ehhh tapi itu kenapa si Jongin mimisan.

"Lu, kenapa itu keneknya mimisan?" Kyungsoo nunjuk ke arah Jongin.

"Gatau tuh. Eh gue duluan ya Kyungsoo. See ya!" gue dadah-dadah ke Kyungsoo dan masuk ke angkot.

"Kyungsoo cantik." Jongin ngelap mimisannya. Abis itu dia cengo. Udahnya dia senyum tolol. KE MANA PERGINYA JONGIN YANG SEKSEH ITU!

"Ohhh jadi lo ngeceng si tukang becak itu." Gue naik turunin alis gue ke arah Jongin. Tukang beca yang lagi mangkal daerah situ ngiranya gue adalah om cina pedopil yang ngegodain gelandangan tidak terurus.

Waw luar biasa. Si supir angkot ngeceng si supir bajaj. Si kenek angkot ngeceng si tukang becak.

Dan si apoteker ngeceng si pengamen yang belum diketahui namanya. FTV BANGET YAH!

Judulnya "Cantik-cantik kok Supir Bajaj" atau "Tukang Becak Pencuri Hatiku"

Ngakak yah.

Tiba-tiba pikiran gue terisi sama rencana ngerjain Jongin. Gue mau ngaku-ngaku ke Jongin kalo gue cowonya Kyungbeb.

"Kyungsoo pacar gue tapi Jong."

"APAH?!" Jongin muncrat.

"Ujan lokal woy -_-"

"ANYING LUHAN LO KOK TEGA SIH AING HARI INI SIAL PISAN! UDAH SAKIT ANU, SAKIT HATI LAGI. AAAAAA!" Jongin cirambayan. Aing berhasil ngerjain dia yeah!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA BECANDA JONG DIA SINGLE KOK!" Gue ngakak abis.

"ALHAMDULILAHHHHH! KYUNGBEB AYANGKU HANI BANI SWITI AKU PADAMU." ngedenger Jongin, gue sama Chanyeol ngakak berjamaah.

.

.

.

Hari ini gue memutuskan buat jalan-jalan ke alun-alun bareng kenek dan supir angkot ajaib. Chanyeol masang tulisan gede-gede di angkotnya 'HARI INI KAMI TIDAK MENERIMA PENUMPANG' supaya acaranya ga diganggu.

"Coyyy ayo beli cendolll!" gue yang lagi ngidam cendol langsung ngajak kedua sahabat baru gue buat ikutan beli.

Buat yang gatau, cendol adalah minuman surga yang terdiri dari buletan-buletan kenyal berwarna hijau daun suji dan kuah santen yang menyegarkan. Mancap!

Cendol di sini terkenal enak, cenah.

Gue beli 3 gelas cendol buat masing-masing dari kita.

"Wah ngeunah (enak) ey!" Chanyeol minum kembarannya sendiri gaes.

"Iya Lu, apalagi yang enak di sini?" Jongin nanya ke gue.

"Emmm, cakuenya enak."

"MAUUU!"

Cakue oh cakue. Gue ngidem makanan nikmat bertabur saus pedas yang kental itu. Euhhhh.

Gue udah kek Bondan Prakoso yah.

Eh salah, Bondan Winarno maksud gue. Bondan Prakoso mah rapper gans itu yah. Ow yeah.

Gue beli 3 cakue. Kalo gini caranya, gue bisa bangkrut gaes.

Abis cakue, mereka minta bala-bala, pempek, nasi padang, sate ayam, siomay, kwetiau, martabak asin, kuotie, kue cubit, dannnnn masih banyak lagi.

Aing bangkrut beneran. HUAAAA TANTE ZITAO CEPATLAH MENIKAH BIAR WARISANNYA SI OM BEHEL ITU TURUN KE GUEEEEE HUAAAA.

"Wah enak ya! Ayo balik sekarang." Jongin ngajak kita masuk angkot. Dia bengeutnya lempeng gitu gaes. Ga bersalah. Padahal udah bikin gue menguras dompet yang udah tipis. Huaaaa gue kesel.

Pas kita mo naek, eh muncul bajaj sialan itu.

WUSHHHH! Masih ngepot aja tu bajaj.

Kali ini dia bawa penumpang.

"Nyampeee." Baekhyun ngomong ke penumpangnya dengan nada ramah. Wah ternyata dia ga galak yah.

"Baek…" Chanyeol ngeces.

Gue narik kesimpulan. Kalo Chanyeol ngeliat Baekhyun bakal ngacay. Sedangkan Jongin ngeliat Kyungsoo bakal mimisan.

Si penumpang itu turun barengan sama Baekhyun terus nyamperin si tukang cendol yang tadi.

Gue sama Chanyeol sama Jongin ngeliatin dari dalem angkot.

"Oyyy Chen!" Baekhyun sama penumpang tadi nyapa tukang cendol yang ternyata namanya Chen.

"OH TIDAK JANGAN BILANG SI CHENDOL ITU COWONYA BEBAEKKK!" Chanyeol ampir mewek lagi gaes.

"Oy Baek! Hai Xiumin sayanggg!" Ohhhh ternyata penumpang itu namanya Xiumin dan ternyata dia pacarnya Chen si tukang cendol. Chanyeol langsung lega abis itu ketawa puas AHAHAHAHA.

Waw! FTV lain nih. "Bebebku Seorang Tukang Cendol".

Aduh aing ga berhenti ngakak ey hari ini.

"Yeol. Udah yu ah cao." Jongin nyadarin Chanyeol yang lagi ngeces.

"Oh iya. Hayu." Chanyeol akhirnya sadar.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, gue udah ampir bobo gegara jalannya gegerenjulan (berbatu). Banyak polisi tidur lagi. Udah gitu kaca angkot dibuka, jadi ada efek angin sepoi-sepoi.

Lagi udah mau tidur, tiba-tiba ada pengamen loncat masuk ke dalem angkot.

"Permisi bapak-bapak sekalian. Sedekahnya ya mohon. Yang memberi yang mengasihi pasti Tuhan balas ya. Mohon maaf mengganggu semuanya. Semoga bapak-bapak semuanya sampai tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Seribu duaribunya tidak akan bikin kalian miskin."

INI KAN…

PENGEMIS GANTENG YANG KEMAREN YA KANNN

GUE INGET LOGATNYA AGAK CADEL GITU.

TERUS DIA PAKE TOPI DAN NUNDUK KHAS GITU.

"Tak bisakah kau menungguku hingga nanti tetap menunggu."

"Slamat tidur kekasih gelapku. SEPHIAAAA."

"Menunggu sesuatu yang sangat sulit tuk ku jalani."

TUH KAN NYANYINYA AJA SHUFFLE MODE!

SHUFFLE ALIAS PABALATAK (ngacak)

BENER INI PENGAMEN YANG KEMAREN!

SOALNYA DIA TIBA-TIBA NGEBEATBOX

TERUS NGERAP.

"Yoww what do you mean? Oooo." Dia kembali dengan mode dan lagu andalannya. Awwwww ganteng banget cooolll aaaaawwwww.

Gile gue fanboying.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sama Jongin ngerasa keganggu soalnya pengamen itu suaranya rada sumbang bin nyirung (suara idung) bin ga merdu bin cempreng.

"Sedekahnya bapak." Dia nyodorin gelas aqua bekas sambil natap gue.

Anying gue nervous langsung.

Gue natap dia balik sambil kedip-kedip.

Dia balik natap gue.

Aduhhhh gue jadi salting atuh.

"Nih." Ehh si Jongin nyerobot. Dia malah ngasih receh duluan.

"Makasih." Mungkin gue kelamaan ngasih recehnya jadi dia ke Jongin duluan. Abis itu dia nyodorin gelas aqua bekasnya ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga nyumbang.

"Makasih."

SUMPAH GAES CARA DIA NGOMONG 'MAKASIH' ITU KELEWAT DATAR. TAPI ANYING COOL BEUL AING GA NGERTI LAGI SAMA SILUMAN KULKAS YANG KECE INI.

Abis itu, dia nyodorin lagi ke gue.

ATUH LAHHH GROGI ASKWKFKFLAPALC.

OKEY LUHAN TARIK NAPAS BUANG TARIK NAPAS BUANG.

ANJIR GUE KEK MO NGELAHIRIN.

AKHIRNYA GUE MEMBERANIKAN DIRI NANYA.

MENGEJAR CINTA BROH!

"N-nama k-kamu s-s-siapa?" gue grogi. Anjir dasar lidah gabisa diajak kerjasama. Gue tiba-tiba keingetan iklan mie sedap yang soal rasa lidah ga bisa boong. Loh apa hubungannya ya.

Chanyeol sama Jongin nengok ke belakang kaget ngeliat gue nanya.

"L-luhan m-masih w-waras?" Chanyeol ngomong dengan shock.

"Nama gue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Oh Sehun."

Gue pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAAAAAA CHAP INI PENDEK.**

 **TENANG GAES MESKIPUN GUE LAGI NGERJAIN BEBERAPA FF SEKALIGUS, GUE BAKAL ADIL KE SEMUA FF TERCINTA GUE.**

 **Oh iya, ada reviewer yang bikin ngakak menurut gue mah. Mau jawab pertanyaan dari reviewer yang namanya 'READERS' wkwkwk makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya. Karena kamu banyak nanya bakal saya jawab semuanya.**

 **Q : umur berapa?**

 _ **A : saya lahir tanggal 22 September 1999, itung sendiri umur berapa wkwkwkwk**_

 **Q : cewe / cowo?**

 _ **A : saya cewe tulen, saya suka cowo, tapi saya ga suka makeup dan shopping. Hobinya agak kurang feminim. Wkwkwk**_

 **Q : biasnya siapa?**

 _ **A : okeyy bias saya banyak. Chanyeol, kai, suho, kyuhyun, minho, changmin, sooyoung, yuri, krystal, luna, joy, irene, doojoon, yoochun, baro, gdragon, top, cl, seungri, aduh banyak lah bingung. Terus saya jg seneng lee dongwook (actor) sama running man! Mantab! Bahkan gue ngerasa pedopil gegara suka Song triplets waks. Tapi keknya gue lagi ada ketertarikan ke Sehun. Eh tapi tetep ultimate bias mah si Akang Chanyeol si supir angkot. Gatau kenapa dia teh ga gimana amat mukanya mah, ga seganteng Suho, ga seseksi Kai, ga secool Sehun, ga seimut Luhan. Tapi dia itu TINGGI BROH! Jago maen musik, suaranya bikin eargasm, orangnya bawel humoris gitu kan terus senyum terus sampe kering giginya. Tipe cowo ideal gue emang kek gitu woo! #bacotbangettt**_

 **Q : orang mana? Sekolah di mana?**

 _ **A : saya orang Bandung tapi Chinese gitu waks. Chindo lebih tepatnya soalnya logat gue nyunda abis xD. Tapi temen" saya bilang saya lebih mirip Cigga alias Chinese nigga gegara gue sipit tapi kulitnya item kek si Jongtem. Saya sekolah di mana hayooo? Saya sekolah di sebuah SMA yang terletak di jalan Pasirkaliki, Bandung. Sekolah saya deket sama circle K, toko dvd, prima rasa, sama mall Istana Plaza. Tebak di mana cik :p**_

 **Udah dijawab ya pertanyaannya Reader-ssi!**

 **Emm mau ngasih tau sesuatu.. gue keknya bakal rada" telat apdet, gegara sibuk pisannnn banyak ulangan, mau pergi ke Cianjur bareng sekolah, terus mau siap" Imlekan lagi. Tapi karena saya cinta ff" saya yang buduk, gue menyempatkan diri buat menyentuh ff"ini.**

 **Sooo, RnR ya gaesss ff ini dan ff" saya yang laen.**

 **Muuciw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NGAMEN GRATIS!**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor (meren)**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! YAOI! Bahasa geje, campur aduk, agak nyunda (tapi pake subtitle), cast yang dinistakan, dll.**

 **Cast : HunHan, dkk**

 **RnR ya gengs..**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Gue bertengger di deket jendela apotek.

Gila, udah jam 14.00 dan si Sehun belom muncul.

Btw gue seneng banget loh udah tau namanya si pengamen itu. Anjir, gue jadi kebayang-bayang terus muka dia. Rasanya, gue pengen nyanyi lagu 'Inikah Namanya Cinta'

Gue bengong dan ga sadar kalo apotek gue, lebih tepatnya apotek milik tante gue lagi penuh pelanggan.

Sampe akhirnya…

"LUHAN KAMU NGAPAIN AJA BANTUIN TANTE SINI!" Suara seksi tante gue ngeganggu.

Sumpah tante gue makin hari makin ganjen, si juragan tissue itu setiap hari ke apotek cuman buat nemenin si tante. Dan ga jarang gue ngeliat mereka pelukan ujug-ujug di depan gue, di depan pelanggan. Kesel ga sok?

Satu lagi, saking mesranya mereka, mereka ga nyadar kalo gue udah nyabut palang 'NGAMEN GRATIS'. Cenah mah, si Om Yifan agak alergi sama pengamen.

"Ya tante!" gue dengan nurutnya nyamperin tante gue dan bantu ngeladangin (ngelayanin) pelanggan-pelanggan. Keknya emang lagi musim pancaroba, banyak yang sakit.

"Zitao bebeb, kapan kita nikah nihh?" Om Yifan meluk tante gue dari belakang. Gue yang lagi ngeladangin pelanggan asa pengen muntah jadinya. Sumpah geli banget.

"Makasih ya dek. Saya duluan." Kakek-kakek yang gue layanin terakhir akhirnya pamit. Langsung aja suasana apotek jadi sepi lagi.

"Akhirnya kita punya waktu berduaan ya beb." Tante gue ngegesek-gesekin idungnya ke idungnya si Om Yifan. Sumpah gue goosebumps langsung. Apa-apaan waktu berdua hah? MASIH ADA KEPONAKANMU OY SI LUHAN GANTENG! KALIAN PIKIR GUE HIDUP DI SINI NGONTRAK GITU HAH?!

"Permisi tante om adek sekalian. Mohon maaf bila mengganggu tapi lebih baik mengemis daripada merampok daripada mencuri. Dimohon bantuannya karena seribu dua ribunya tidak akan bikin kalian miskin."

Shit.

ITU KAN SI SEHUN!

ANYING.

MAMPUS AING MAMPUS.

ASDFGHJKLLQOCNSMAALAPQPWJRJRBN

KALO GINI CARANYA OM SAMA TANTE BISA TAU KALO GUE NYABUT PALANG NGAMEN GRATIS. MANA SI OM YIFAN KAN ALERGI PENGAMEN.

"COBA KAU PIKIRKAN COBA KAU RENUNGKAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN TELAH AKU LAKUKAN. COBA KAU PIKIRKAN COBA KAU RENUNGKAN APA YANG KAU BUTUHKAN TELAH AKU BERIKAN. COBA KAU KATAKAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN, APA YANG KAU BUTUHKAN TELAH AKU BERIKAN. COBA KAU KATAKAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN HANYA BINTANG-BINTANG HANYA KAULAH YANG KUSAYANG." Sip. Sip.

Kali ini si Sehun ga pake topi. Jadi keliatan muka dia yang kek abis ngelem. Apalagi poninya yang agak nutupin mata (BAYANGIN DI MV GROWL).

Anjir-anjir gila ganteng banget.

"Luhan, kenapa bisa ada pengamen?" gue udah ga peduli tante gue udah ngomong pake nada 'akan-kubunuh-kau'. Yang penting gue bisa ngeliatin si ganteng. Kangen tau ga.

"AI NIT YU DEM AI NIT YU AI NIT YU DEM AI NIT YU AI NIT YU DEM DEM DEM DEM DEM AI NIT YU DEMOSSS~" tuh kan mulai mode Bieber nya.

Dia nyanyi lagu Where Are Ü Now dengan logat Sunglish – Sunda English, plus nge b-boy. Jujur, dancenya asek banget gaes.

"Ai giv yu de kiy wen de dor wasen open. Jas edmit it." Anying logatnya jelek pisan.

Dia terus ngebboy sampe.

"SAYANG!" itu suara tante gue.

Om Yifan pingsan.

.

.

.

"Sayangku kasihku hidupku yang selalu ku inginkan. Bangun beb!" Tante Zitao dengan lebaynya nangis terguguk guguk di dadanya Om Yifan.

Jadi, gue, Tante Zitao, Sehun ngebawa Om Yifan ke rumahnya Tante Zitao yang kebetulan emang deket di daerah sini. DIbantu sama Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang kebetulan juga lagi nongkrong sekitar apotek.

"Heh kamu pengamen Bieber. Lebih baik kamu keluar dulu. Yifan alergi pengamen. Aneh kan?! Makanya dia pingsan. Tante takut pas dia bangun dia malah makin memburuk setelah ngeliat kamu." Akhirnya Sehun keluar dari rumah. Saat gue peratiin, dia lagi ngeliatin taneman gelombang cinta milik Tante Zitao.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Om Yifan akhirnya sadar. Begitu sadar dia langsung teriak. OOC banget dibandingin bengeutnya yang cool-kas abis.

"AKU SIAPA? AKU DIMANA? KENAPA ADA CELANA DALEM DISINI?! TIDAKKK AKU MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG." Om Yifan keknya kebanyakan nonton sinetron.

GEPLAK!

"SADAR DONG BOS!" Baekhyun, si tukang bajaj anarkis yang lagi pedekate sama Chanyeol dengan seenaknya ngegeplak palanya Om Yifan.

Apa-apaan sih.

"Beb. Tadi kamu pingsan pas ngeliat si Bieber ngamen. Kan kamu alergi sayang. Untung otak kamu ga gesrek." Tante Zitao dengan sangat lembut ngusap-ngusap rambut pacarnya. Najis anying. Sejak Nyonya Meneer berdiri pun si bule behel itu emang udah gesrek otaknya.

"Maap sayang kalo aku agak lebay. Aku kan kena _Sinetronitis Antingamenium Syndrom._ Alias SAS. Jadi kalo aku liat pengamen bawaannya pengen pingsan. Terus pas siuman, akunya jadi lebay drama-drama gitu." Apa-apaan sih. Gue mulai ga suka sama si goblok ini. Keknya dia terlalu ngada-ngada. Kayanya ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan dari dia.

"Gapapa sayang. Aku ngerti kok." Hoek. Gue pen muntah anjis.

"Tante, saya keluar dulu ya. Om, cepet sembuh. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, gue keluar dulu ya."

"Makasih calon ponakan." Si om kedip-kedip ke gue. Najis.

"Kejarlah cintamu nak." Semenjak ketemu Jongin, si Kyungsoo jadi rada lebay. Keknya pengaruh buruk tuh si Jongin.

Gue lari ke kebon.

.

.

.

"Hun."

"Eh hai!"

"Hun, kita pegi aja dari sini."

"Kata mama ga boleh pegi sama orang asing."

Jleb.

Gue lupa kalo gue belom ngasi tau nama gue ke orang itu.

"Oh iya. Nama gue Xi Luhan. Itu tadi tante gue dan calon om gue. Elo orang baik ya mau nolongin calon om orang asing yang ampir sekarat."

"Iya dong. Kata mama meski orang asing, kalo dia kesusahan tetep harus ditolong." Sehun nyengir. Dia beda banget sama mode Bieber yang biasa dia tunjukkin.

"Oh iya Hun. Kenapa elo jadi pengamen. Elo kan enggg ganteng, bisa kan ngelamar jadi model. Ato at least maen ftv jadi figuran ya kan?" Gue ama dia ngobrol, tapi ga tatap-tatapan, soalnya kita lagi asik ngeliatin taneman gelombang cinta.

"Ya abis. Gue seneng jadi pengamen. Kan lumayan jadi sensasi. Bosen kan selama ini kalo di sosmed cuman ada polisi ganteng lah, tukang gojek ganteng lah, mas-mas starbucks ganteng lah. Belom ada kan pengamen ganteng."

Yaampun. Pendek banget pikiran ni orang.

"Oh iya. Lagian gue ga kuliah. Mama gue yang suka nasihatin gue udah meninggal. Jadi gue idup sendiri."

Oemji. Ternyata dia punya kepaitan gaes.

"Oh maap."

Suasana kembali hening. Sumpah gue ga suka banget suasana kek gini. Someone plis help meehh.

"Mau jalan-jalan? Gue kan bukan orang asing lagi."

"Hayu."

.

.

.

"Btw sorry ya. Cenah si Om Yifan, dia kena penyakit _Sinetronitis Antingamenium Syndrome._ Teing lah apapun itu. Agak lebay dia."

"Ohh gapapa Lu. Hahahaha, udah banyak orang lebay yang udah gue temuin di dunia ini."

Kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Sebenernya ini idenya Sehun. Dia kekanakan banget gaes. Yang ngunjungin tempat ini tuh ampir semua anak kecil yang masih lehoan (ingusan) dan suaranya belom akil balig. Paling orang dewasanya cuman gue, Sehun, plus encus-encus (baby sitter) yang lagi jagain anak asuhnya. Sehun lagi maen ayunan, gue cuman diem di pinggirannya sambil makan Paddle Pop.

"Contohnya. Gue pernah ngamen ke toko cat. Terus cenah mah si pemilik tokonya takut ngeliat gue pas tiba-tiba ngebboy. Langsung gue disemprot pylox bening. Pulang-pulang badan gue mengkilap." Oke itu lebay.

"Terus pernah juga gue ngamen di lampu stopan. Terus ada supir mobil avanza ya mereun keganggu sama gue. Tapi bukannya ngusir, dia malah buka kaca jendela mobilnya terus dia bilang 'Justin, kalau kamu frustasi sama Selena, aku siap kok, tapi kamu jangan sampe jadi kaya gini dong.' Sambil ngelus-ngelus pipi gue. Ya gue shock lah abis tu langsung lari." Sip ini ngakak abis.

"Tapi gaada yang selebay sindromnya Om elo itu."

Oke gue setuju. Asaan ga ada penyakit di dunia ini yang kek gitu.

"Elo sendiri kerjanya ngapain Lu?"

"Gue? Gue kan dulu pinter banget. Beasiswa. Tapi gue ga bisa masuk univ, akhirnya gue bantu-bantu di apotek tante gue, soalnya gue ngerti farmasi. Untung gajinya cukup gede. Terus yaa gue ngerasa hidup gue agak keganggu setelah dateng si Om Yifan itu. Agak."

Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk. Oke gue akui dia ganteng. Tapi setelah ngobrol sama dia, gue ga sehisteris dulu. Soalnya dia ternyata agak-agak sok cool tapi bawel gitu.

"Btw elo suka musik bule gitu ya?"

"Ngga juga. Kalo bule gue cuman suka JB sama 1D doang. Sisanya mah biasa aja. Gue lebih suka yang asians."

"Contoh?"

"Gue suka artis-artis underrated. Yang kek indie gitu. Lebih unik. Contohnya Sheila on 7, Abdul and Coffee Theory, Barry Likumahuwa Project, Tulus, Banda Neira, Payung Teduh, Endah n Rhesa, gitu-gitu." Waw selera musik dia bagus juga yah. Gue juga suka banget artis-artis kek gitu. Tapi kenapa kalo dia nyanyi lagu-lagu artis terkenal ya? Terus ngaclok-ngaclok gitu.

"Satu lagi. Gue juga suka Udin Sedunia."

…..

…..

…..

"HAH?!"

SHIT. GUE BENCI ITU MANUSIA. GATAU KENAPA YAH GUE RASA DIA TERLALU NGEBANGGA-BANGGAIN NAMA UDIN. KENAPA HARUS UDIN? GUE NGERASA NAMA GUE JADI JELEK. KENAPA GA LUHAN SEDUNIA HAHH!?

Okey gue lebay. Gue ga mau dicap lebay sama Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Ngga kenapa-napa sih. Hehe. Cuman aku ga suka sama Udin Sedunia aja."

"Aku?"

SHIT KENAPA GUE HARUS NYEBUT 'AKU'? SALAH KATA ANYINGGGG!

"Gue maksudnya hehe."

Canggung.

Gue cuman ngeliatin encus-encus lewat lari-lari nyuapin anak kecil.

Shit ini semua gegara si Udin.

.

.

.

"Sok Hun elo mau kemana aja bebas gue temenin." Gue berniat nemenin dia kemana-mana dalam rangka permohonan maaf. Bisi aja dia kesinggung sama sikapnya Om Yifan.

"Gue mau… engg ke mana yah. Gimana kalo ke toko eskrim?"

"Oh gue tau toko es krim yang enak!"

Gue narik Sehun ke toko eskrim langganan gue sewaktu SMA.

.

.

.

"Elo beli apa Hun? Gue yang traktir."

"Gue mau es krim rasa pisang."

AMINNN. Ternyata Sehun bukan orang macem Jongin sama Chanyeol yang begitu tau mau ditraktir langsung jadi liar.

"Oke mas es krim pisang plus es krim duren ya."

"Jadi elo seneng artis indie juga?" Sehun ngebuka pembicaraan kita yang tadi sempet awkward gegara Udin itu.

"Yeah gitu deh. Gue seneng. Btw kok elo bisa tau artis-artis gitu, sorry elo kan p-pengam…" gue takut Sehun kesinggung.

"Iya gue pengamen. Tapi bukan berarti gue ga rajin buka google. Gue kan banyak belajar dari google." Gila. Gue makin kagum sama ni anak. Walau ga mampu, tapi dia gigih.

"Yeahh emang harus gitu. Kalo ga mampu, tetep harus punya kemauan." Anyinggg gue jadi bijak gini gaes.

"Kalo entar duit gue banyak, gue mau ngajak elo nonton Java Jazz."

Wait.

Apa?

Nonton Java Jazz?

MAUUUU

"Nanti, kalo gue udah berhasil nabung, gue yang ajak elo nonton Java Jazz." Kata gue ga mau kalah.

Sumpah gue terharu. Udah ganteng, gigih, polos, sosweet lagi. Aaawww boyfriend material bangettt!

Yah, walau dia suka Udin. Gapapalah. Gue juga suka Briptu Norman kok.

"Elo suka nonton sinetron ga?" gue nanya lagi. Gue penasaran banget sama ini bocah. Kayanya dia meskipun pengamen, tapi dia classy ya.

Gue jadi inget FTV lagi. Mungkin untuk kasus ini judulnya 'Pengamen Ganteng Yang Berkelas'

"Ngga. Buat gue, sinetron buang-buang waktu. Gue lebih suka nonton berita atau musik. Kalo siang, gue sibuk keliling kota buat ngamen. Lumayan tau, sehari bisa dapet beratus-ratus ribu."

ANYING UDAH PERFECT NIH COWO.

TAPI AGAK KONTRADIKSI JUGA YA NI ANAK.

Cenah ga suka sinetron, tapi doyan sensasi. Cenah suka musik-musik yang classy, tapi biasnya Udin Sedunia. Cenah gigih, tapi pengennya ngamen. Aing ga ngerti.

Yah tapi di luar itu, gue mulai demen beneran sama ni anak. Yah setelah jalan-jalan seharian, gue jadi makin tertarik.

Dari kagum jadi cinta.

"Luhan, boleh request satu lagi ga?"

"Apa?"

"Temenin gue ke Tadika Mesra."

"Loh kok elu tiba-tiba mau ke sana?" gue ketawa. Gue ngerasa geer pas denger dia mau ke Tadika Mesra. Secaraaa gitu yah, itu kan sekolah gue, dari TK sampa SMA lagi.

"Iya gue kan alumni sana."

"HAH?!"

Aing ga peduli mau dibilang lebay sama dia. Tapi aing shock.

 _ToBeContinued_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pendek? HAHAHA gapapalah ya #loh #maksa**

 **Jadi ff ini gakan terlalu panjang. Ff ringan lahh ya. Ada antagonisnya kokk, udah pada tau kan siapa antagonisnya? Ya tapi gakan jahat gimana lah, cuman agak mengganggu hubungan si HunHan aja.**

 **Ad yang nanya 'Suho bakal muncul ga?' Enggg dipikirkan lagi ya nanti, cuman kemungkinan sih gakan ada. Abis bingung kalo ff ringan kek gini, kebanyakan tokoh.**

 **Di sini udah keliatan kan identitas si Sehun?**

 **Oh iya, gue mau promosi lagi nihh soal line sama ig gue. Add/follow aja yahh di emmanuellasw.**

 **Last but not least, RNR PLISSS**


	4. Chapter 4

**NGAMEN GRATIS!**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor (meren)**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! YAOI! Bahasa geje, campur aduk, agak nyunda (tapi pake subtitle), cast yang dinistakan, dll.**

 **Cast : HunHan, dkk**

 **RnR ya gengs..**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Luhan, kenapa elo diem terus dari tadi?"

"Luhan elo sakit?"

"Luhan elo mens?"

"Luhan kena kista?!"

"LUHAN KANKER PAYUDARA?!"

"LUHAN ELO BUTUH KIRANTI?!"

…

…

…

"CICIIINGGG!" sumpah aing kesel. Gue lagi dianterin duo pengusaha angkot yang dari tadi nanya-nanya terus soal kenapa gue diem.

Gue diem gegara…

… mikir

Ya gue lagi mikir keras.

TERNYATA SEHUN ALUMNI TADIKA MESRA.

Sianying.

Oke, ini cerita makin kaya ftv. Jatuh cinta sama pengamen ganteng, eh ga taunya temen SMA.

Anying. Kisah cinta gue kenapa FTV banget.

Tapi masih untung ding, ga jatuh cinta sama pembokat seksi. Entar mirip sama FTV yang judulnya 'Centini'

 _(Kalian boleh nonton Centini di yutub. Sumpah ngakak.)_

"Udahlah antepin dia Yeol. Mungkin dia lagi dapet." Jongin nyabarin Chanyeol yang dibentak Luhan.

Anjir lah. Masalah teh loba nya. Mulai dari Tante Zitao yang makin ganjen, Om Yifan yang lebay dan ngada-ngada, Chanyeol sama Jongin minta dicomblangin. SEKARANG KASUSNYA SEHUN.

"Sehun…" ga sadar, gue menggumamkan nama pujaan hati gue.

SHIT SEJAK KAPAN SIH GUE CINTA MA ORANG ITUUU UHH!

"Wahhh Luhan udah beger!" Chanyeol masih jah ga kapok ngegodain gue.

"Yeh. Orang gue udah beger sejak SMA!" gue mendelik.

"Wah. Siapa tuh first love elo?" Si Jongin ikut penasaran.

"GUE BAHKAN GA TAU SIAPA NAMANYA! YANG PASTI DIA ADE KELAS DAN GUE DITOLAK!" Yah aku buka kartu gaes -_-

"WAHAHAHAHA NGENES!"

"Diem ato ga akan gue jodoin elo sama si Kyungsoo."

Aing kesel.

.

.

.

Anj. Ga tau berapa kali hari ini gue ngumpat.

Gue liat ke depan apotek, Jongin mulai ngegombalin Kyungsoo kek gini :

"Dek. Kamu tau ga kenapa aku jadi kenek?"

"Kenapa mas?"

"Supaya aku bisa meneriakkan jurusan cinta dari terminal hati Jongin ke terminal hati Kyungsoo!" anjir geleh beul.

"Ahhh mas bisa aja!" Kyungsoo nabok bengeut Jongin. Serem. Naboknya ga maen-maen loh.

Dan si Jongin cuman haha hehe.

Dan di dalem apotek. Si Tante Zitao sama Om Yifan makin najis aja.

Mereka ciuman depan mata gue sip.

Aing kesel.

Gue dendam sama si ipin tongos live action itu. NJES.

"Sayanggg, nanti seudah kamu nikah sama aku, seluruh tissue di PT. PASEA buat kamu deh!"

"Ahahahahahah kamu so sweet deh ahhhh!"

Terus kisseu lagi.

Anj. Pengen gue lempar ntu bule pake bangku lipet Chitose.

Benci aing.

Dan gue baru sadar kalo palang 'NGAMEN GRATIS' udah dipasang lagi. Ini pasti gegara si bule ngajak pasea eta. Syit.

.

.

.

Aing bosen. Aing kesel. Gue kembali bertengger di depan apotek. Ga peduli sejauh mata memandang, hanya orang keur bobogohan yang kulihat.

Yha. ChanBaek lagi pacaran dengan anarkis, jambak-jambakan rambut, sedetik kemudian mereka ketawa-ketawa udahnya kisseu.

KaiSoo? Ohh, masih setia gombal-gombalan. Udahnya Kyungsoo mukul Jongin manja. Terus kisseu. Juga.

Om Tante ga sadar umur? Oh sama. Si om pamer harta, udahnya si tante pasang muka tersepona. Kisseu. Juga (2).

Anjinggggggg what's wrong with ma life! Itu si ChanBaek sama KaiSoo juga cepet banget pedekatenya.

"Ku akan menjagamu di bangun dan tidurmu. Di setiap mimpi dan nyatakuuuu~"

Loh gue ga salah denger kan? Ini lagunya Wali kan yang Dik? Dan ini jelas banget suara ngelemnya si Setan.

Keknya gue terlalu kangen ma dia #lebay jadinya halusinasi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa tapi mengapa aku slalu tak bisa~"

Kali ini lagunya D'Bagindas. Yang OSTnya ABG JADI MANTEN itu tuhh.

Gue nengok ke seberang.

"SEHUNJINGGG!" TERNYATA BENER ANJIR ADA SEHUN LAGI NGAMEN DI SEBERANG JALAN. LEBIH TEPATNYA DI TOKO ALUMUNIUM SEBERANG KYAKYAKYAKYA

GELOOO GUE GAKUATTTT AAAA DIA TAMBAH GANTENG.

KALI INI DIA RAMBUTNYA ITEM. ASIANS WITH BLACK HAIR ARE HAWTTT AAAAA!

"HAI LUHANJIINGG!" gue langsung kabur. Peduli setan sama si pewaris PT PASEA naon lah teu paduli! Yang penting gue mau ngelepas kangen. Udah seminggu broh tidak bertemu.

Gue meluk dia.

Sip sip. Kelepasan jir.

"LUHAN AIMISYUUUU~"

"MISYUTUUUU!"

AAAAAA AING BAHAGIA.

KITA BAHAGIAIA KITA BAHAGIAIAAA

"Luuuu elo harus tau sesuatuuu!" Sehun antusias.

"Apaaaaa?" gue ga kalah antusias.

"Ayo kita ke taman bermain kemaren. Gue bakal ngasih tau elo sesuatu."

Inikah yang dinamakan kencan? #nadasinetron.

.

.

.

"Jadi elo mo ngomong apa Hun?" kita duaan lagi di taman bermain yang waktu itu kita kunjungin. Dan kita ketemu sama baby sitter yang sama.

Sehun lagi duduk di ayunan.

"Elo bilang waktu itu si Om Yifan yang punya PT PASEA kan?"

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sebenarnya…" Sehun ngegantungin omongannya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Hun?" gue penasaran.

"Sebenarnya…."

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih ih! Ntong bikin kepo yeuh!"

"SEBENARNYAAAAAAAA…"

"SEBENARNYA KENAPA WOY SETAN!" Gue ga sabar. Akhirnya gue gaplok si Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa tapi mengapa aku slalu tak bisa~" eh malah nyanyi si eta. Urang lagi bete, jadi ya gue tabok aja si Sehun.

"SERIUS WOY!"

"Iya iya ampun oy! Sebenernya, PT PASEA tuh ga ada di dunia ini. Suer. Elo cari kemana-mana ga ada yang namanya PT PASEA! SI Yifan tuh ngada-ngada!" Sehun akhirnya ngomong.

Wat de fak? Tuh kan bener kata gue! Si bule edan itu teh rada ngaco!

"Dan soal _Sinetronitis Antingamenium Syndrome_ juga itu boong! Ga ada penyakit macem itu! Dia cuman pengen ngehindarin gue aja soalnya dia tau kalo gue tau semua kebusukan dia."

Gue hokcay. Anjir bener kan si bule edan itu teh ngadodol! Kenapa lagi tante gue gampang ketipu yah!

"Terus kenapa dia deketin tante gue? Tante gue kan ga kaya woy!"

"Soalnya tante elo semok. That's all! Pokonya, mereka ga boleh sampe nikah! Bahaya buat keluarga elo." Sehun ngingetin gue.

"Gimana caranya supaya mereka ga jadi nikah?" gue panik. Omaigat walau tante gue girang, tapi gue sayang dia plis.

"Kapan mereka nikah?"

"Mmm. Cenah mah sekitar 3 bulan lagi."

"Kalo gitu, kita harus nikah sebelum kita nikah!"

"Oke – HAH ANJIR WATDEFAK?!" gue kaget beul. Dia, gebetan gue, sang pengamen tamvan ngajak aing nikah?!

"Iya. Kita harus nikah duluan. Kalo kita nikah duluan, si Yipan gakan berani macem-macem. Soalnya gue yang tau soal kebusukan dia." Bener juga yah si Setan ini.

"Dan soal nafkah. Gue udah mikirin. Gue bakal ngelamar jadi cleaning service, gue juga bakal kerja sampingan jadi tukang kebon, soalnya ternyata taneman gelombang cinta teh alus ya! Oh iya, gue juga bakal tetep ngamen. Soalnya I can't live without ngamen."

Sumpah, gue terharu.

"Buat rumah, kita bisa tinggal di rumah elo, ato rumah gue. Gue yakin, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pasti mau bantuin kita. Soal anak, kita bisa adopsi. Pokonya gue yakin kita bisa hidup bareng, elo pinter, gue pinter, kita bisa hidup dengan otak kita."

Shit. Mata gue basah. Dia ternyata ngerencanain ini semua mateng-mateng.

Eh tapi kenapa ya dia mau gitu aja nolong gue. Nikah sama gue, yang jelas-jelas baru dia kenal, cuman buat nyelametin keluarga gue dari si penipu calon penerusnya Vicky Prasetyo itu?

Gue penasaran.

"Btw, kenapa elo mau nikah sama gue yang baru elo kenal, cuman demi nyelametin gue dari si tongos?" gue ga bisa nahan penasaran gue.

"Gara-gara, gue sayang sama elo. Itu."

"Ohhhh – EH NAON?! WATDEFAK?!" gue bisa pingsan sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"Woy kalian mau ke mana?" Chanyeol, supir kita hari ini nganterin gue, Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin, sama Kyungsoo buat ngider hari ini.

"Kita ke percetakan sekarang." Kata Sehun.

"Ngapain?" Jongin penasaran.

"Nyiapin pernikahan gue sama Luhan. Itu." Kata Sehun lempeng. Gue nunduk aja. Kenapa gaya ngomongnya Sehun pake 'itu' di belakangnya. Mirip sama Mario Teguh jadinya.

Sementara yang laennya udah shock pisan.

"Kalian serius?" Baekhyun kaget. Dia pasang muka kutendang-anumu-Oh-Sehun.

"Balek. Entar gue ceritain. Janji." Sehun masih setia jadi juru bicara gue.

Ya Tuhan tolonglah kisah hidupku yang semakin mirip ftv.

"Abis dari percetakan, kita ukur baju. Abis itu kita urusin soal tempat sama konsumsinya. Itu." Tuh kan bener Sehun jadi mirip pisan Mario Teguh jir.

Chanyeol dkk masih cengo gaes.

"Btw Hun. Elo alumni Tadika Mesra kan?" gue tetep ga bisa ngehalau rasa kepo gue.

"Heeh." Kata Sehun pendek.

"Ohhh."

Gue seneng campur bingung campur takut. Seneng gegara bisa nikah sama gebetan gue. Bingung gegara kenapa ini semua terlalu mendadak, kenapa Sehun bisa tau brengseknya si Yifan, kenapa dia sayang sama gue, kenapa gue ga bisa nolak, kenapaaaaa?! Dan takut. Gimana kalo ternyata Sehun jahat? Gimana kalo ternyata Sehun itu penjahat kelamin? Gimana kalo kita ga bisa saling menafkahi? Apalagi kan Sehun cuman pengamen. Takut, gimana reaksi tante sama si bule edan itu nanti. Oh gosh gue pen meledak sumpah.

Gue agak nyesel kenapa bisa hidup kek gini ya Tuhan. Mungkin ini karma gegara gue ngeledekin tante gue yang suka nonton ftv.

"Baek. Mungkin elo lagi banyak pikiran. Elo lagi speechless. Tapi elo harus inget yang satu ini, elo harus nikmatin setiap moment yang lu lewatin, soalnya ga mungkin ini semua terjadi tanpa alesan. Jangan terlalu dibawa serius." Kata Kyungsoo.

Bener juga si Sadako ini. Gue mungkin emang harus enjoy buat nyiapin pernikahan mendadak ini.

Akhirnya gue buka kaca jendela angkot. Ngerasain angin di muka gue

#backsong : OST Naruto – Wind

.

.

.

"Lu, setau gue, pernikahan itu ada konsepnya. Elo mau konsep apa?" Sehun nanya. Kita lagi di percetakan sekarang, sekalian ketemu sama Wedding Organizer yang ternyata udah dipesen Sehun. Gelo ya tu anak teh ternyata cepet juga persiapannya. Tentu aja diikutin 4 bocah tukang-tukangan itu.

"Mmm. Gue mau yang simpel aja." Ya lah simpel aja. Simplicity is the best! Kata Agnezmo.

"Kenapa ga yang meriah aja sih? Kita nikah cuman sekali seumur idup loh! Kecuali kalo elo mo kawin cere."

"Ngomongnya dijaga dong woy! Balek gue mau yang simpel."

"Ih! Dodol! Mending yang meriah!"

"Iya… TAPI ELO DAPET DUIT DARI MANA?! MENDING YANG SIMPEL. BIAYA MINIMAL! UNDANGNYA GAUSAH BANYAK-BANYAK! TEMPATNYA YANG MURAH! MAKANANNYA NASI KUNING BUATAN IBU TETANGGA GUE AJA!" gue antusias kalo mikir yang murah-murah. Lagian kita nikah dalam rangka mencegah Yifan sama tante gue nikah aja kok.

Sehun cengo. Yang laennya cengo.

"Ya udah. Kita ngundang 100 orang aja. Designnya putih aja, standar. Tempatnya, outdoor aja di GOR yang deket Tadika Mesra itu. Kateringnya nasi kuning tetangga elo itu, plus obat dari apotek elo, buat jaga-jaga bisi tamunya pada keracunan. Terus. Kita batalin aja Wedding organizernya. Gimana?"

Mba WOnya cengo. Dia langsung lari keluar nangis sesenggukan.

"Buat kuenya, kita pake bolu kukus aja ditumpuk-tumpuk. Transportnya ga usah pake mobil putih dihias-hias. Udah aja pake angkotnya si Chanyeol dihias pake kembang yang entar kita colong dari kuburan aja. Oke?" Sehun megangin bahu gue.

Entah kenapa. Gue seneng banget. Bahagia!

Gapapalah hidup kek FTV, yang penting gue bisa lepas dari tante dan Yifan yang menjijikan, udah gitu hidup bahagia sana Sehun.

"Prewednya gimana?"

"Emm prewed mah gampang hehe. Kita suruh mereka-mereka bantuin aja. Intinya mah, murah meriah!" Chanyeol nunjuk keempat bocah yang daritadi cengo.

"Oh iya. Gue belom ngelamar elo secara resmi. Ya mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi gue udah mikirin ini dari awal gue ketemu elo. Gue ga mau elo dan keluarga elo terus dibobodo. So, Luhan, nikah yuk!" Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut di depan gue. Dia ngeluarin kotak, mirip sama kotak bekel gue semasa TK. Isinya ada cincin pink motif bulet-bulet kuning.

Keknya itu cincin pernah gue liat di toko aksesoris buat anak kecil cewe di mall deh.

Sumpah ini lamaran. Lucu banget.

"Okey Hun. Ayo nikah!" gue terima.

"Ailapyu bebeb Luhan."

Watdefak?

Bebeb?

Oke biarin gue mimisan sekarang.

 _ToBeContinued._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumpah ini ff makin geje…**

 **Langsung aja yahh RnR! Jangan jadi siders!**

 **RnR juga ff"ku yang laen hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NGAMEN GRATIS!**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor (meren)**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! YAOI! Bahasa geje, campur aduk, agak nyunda (tapi pake subtitle), cast yang dinistakan, dll.**

 **Cast : HunHan, dkk**

 **RnR ya gengs..**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap ini mungkin agak pendek. Soalnya tujuannya cuman buat ngejelasin konflik yang bakal muncul plus ngungkap masa lalu masing-masing.**

 **Mungkin agak geje juga (bukannya dari awal udah geje yah?)**

 **#abaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Gue bakal jadi istrinya si pengamen gans itu.

Maygat.

Gue bahkan belum tau banyak hal tentang dia! Tapi mau ga mau gue harus nikah sama dia. Supaya si Yifan ga ngancurin keluarga gue.

Gue pengen minggat.

Tapi pengen juga nikah ma dia.

AAAA BINGUNG.

"AAAAAA!" Gue kek orgil teteriakan di depan apotek bari cingogo (jongkok).

"Kunaon ai maneh?!" Baekhyun keknya prihatin, dia langsung nyamperin gue.

"Nggapapa Baek. Cuman stress."

"Ya maklumlah calon penganten banyak yang harus diurusin. Jangan stress. Inget, lo mau nikahin pengamen ganteng pinter baik gentleman blablablablablablabla…." Si Baekhyun fanboying. Ga usah muji-muji calon suami orang Baek.

Loh kok gue cemburu.

Dodol ah.

"Cukup Baek. Diem."

Kring (?). Hape gue bunyi.

"HALOW?!" Kata gue heboh.

" _Hai Lu! Ketemuan yu! Di taman biasa. Gapake lama. Gue tunggu. Bai!"_

Anjir. SEHUN BROH ITU SEHUN!

NGAJAK AING KETEMUAN.

TAPI TELPONNYA LANGSUNG DITUTUP HAAAAAAA

"Lu, kenapa?!" Baekhyun lama-lama depresi liat gue.

"Gapapa. Baek gue pegi dulu. Bai! Bilangin ke Om sama tante gue, gue pegi dulu. Tengs!" gue kabur.

Baekhyun cengo.

.

.

.

Di taman. Masih dengan encus dan babysitter yang sama.

Taman favorit gue ma Sehun. Pengen rasanya gue rubah nama taman ini jadi TAMAN HUNHAN. Kan oenyoe.

Kok si Sehun ncan datang nya. Padahal dia yang ngajak ketemuan.

Karena bosen, gue maen enjot-enjotan. Ato bahasa kerennya see-saw. Masih ga kebayang juga? Cari di gugel!

Udah ampir 30 menit. Akhirnya si itu pengamen ganteng muncul juga. Dia muncul bawa cekrekan sama gelas aqua isinya receh.

"Hun lama amat!" gue sewot.

"Sorry Luhan, gue tadi digerayangin ibu-ibu di angkot dulu. Liat! Badan gue abis dicakar-cakarin!" Sehun nunjukin lecet-lecetnya.

"Hah? Balekan?! Wkaka! Cerita atuh!"

Sehun cerita. Tadi dia nyanyi lagu-lagunya 1D di angkot yang penumpangnya cewe semua. Terus dia awalnya diantepin sama penumpangnya. Eh, pas dia buka topi dan masuk ke mode Bieber, ibu-ibu langsung heboh. Mereka ngegerayangin badan Sehun, dicakarin, pada fangirling cenah mah. Aing kebayang si Sehun dikitukeun.

Gue aja belom pernah ngegerayangin Sehun #loh.

Plis ini ff ga akan berubah ratingnya.

"LU TAU GA?! ANGKOTNYA SAMPE OLENG GEGARA GUE DIGERAYANGIN!" Sehun setengah teriak. Ngakak anjis. Kebayang.

"Udah nih minum dulu." Gue ngasih aer jeruk ke dia.

"Jadi elo ngapain ngajakin ketemuan?" gue nanya.

"Gue pengen hari ini kita cerita-cerita. Soal kepribadian kita masing-masing, hobi, minat, masa lalu, latar belakang, cita-cita, makanan kesukaan, minuman kesukaan, motto, tempat tanggal lahir, pantun, kalo bisa pake foto yaaa…"

"Cukup Hun. SIA MO BIKIN BUKU KENANGAN?!" aing ngamuk.

"Ngga deng. Intinya ceritain diri masing-masing aja. Sebelum kita nikah, kita harus saling kenal satu sama lain." Lanjut Sehun.

Ekspresi gue selalu berubah tiap denger kata 'nikah'. Sipsip.

"Oke, mulai dari gue ya. Gue Luhan, anak pinter, mantan anak OSN, lahir tanggal 20 April, kudunya masuk kuliah tapi gegara ga punya duit jadi kerja di apotek, keperangkap sama pasangan makin tua makin jadi alias Yifan-Zitao." Gue ngejelasin diri gue dulu secara general.

"Gue, Oh Sehun. Anak pinter juga, rajin googling, lahir tanggal 12 April. Hidup sebatang kara bagaikan Honey Bee Hutch alias Hatchi. Gegara hidup sendiri dan ga ada yang ngebiayain, gue jadi pengamen anti mainstream. Doyan Java Jazz, anaknya teh kontradiksi pisan. Sekarang jadi suka taneman gelombang cinta." Ini anak teh cerdas tapi random ya. Gemes pisan. Gue jadi tambah suka.

"Entar pas kita udah nikah, nonton Java Jazz bareng ya." Lanjut Sehun. Aduh gue jadi ngebayangin.

"Iya, terus DWP bareng juga wkwkwk." Tambah gue.

"Kita mo adopsi anak berapa Lu?" Sehun ternyata punya pikiran yang lumayan terencana.

"Mmm, 11? Bikin kesebelasan HUNHAN FC wkakakaka!" Gue nyaman becanda sama calon suami gue.

"Entar semenya gue yah? Wkakaka!" Sehun makin ngelantur anjir.

"Gimana kalo ganti-gantian aja HUEHUEHUEHUE!" Gue juga ikutan random.

"LEH UGA HUEHUEHUE!" Sehun ketawa ngaco.

"Lu, gimana caranya pake softex?" Sehun nanya gitu tiba-tiba coba.

"Yah teuing atuh! Kalo kita pake softex mah jadinya hotdog dodol!" aing makin ngaco.

"HUEHUEHUEHUE."

"HUEHUEHUEHUE."

"HUEHUEHUEHUE."

"Udahan ah Hun! Wkakak!" gue bener-bener bersyukur punya calon kek dia. Terlalu idaman.

"Oh iya. Elo suka maen dota kaga?" keknya sekarang dia mo ngomongin games.

"Kaga."

"Pointblank?"

"Jadul bray!"

"Audit?"

"Alay."

"ANIMAL KAISER?!"

"ANJRIT ITU RAME SEHUN!"

Dan pembahasan kita selanjutnya adalah animal kaiser.

Sipsip.

Kita ngobrol lamaaaa pisan, sampe siang. Dia pengetahuannya luas. Mulai musik, games, film, makanan, travelling, tech, olahraga, sampe berbi-berbian, disney, softex, beha, salon, makeup, fashion, shopping, creambath, dll dia juga ngerti semua. Dia juga akhir-akhir ini tertarik sama Trubus.

Gue ga tau harus muji dia apalagi.

Gue punya julukan baru buat dia : PENGAMEN GOOGLE.

"Gue bukan cuman belajar dari google ato wiki. Gue juga kadang belajar dari orang-orang yang ada di tempat gue ngamen. Kadang mereka suka ngomongin berita ato politik ato naek turunnya dollar." Kata Sehun.

Gue kagum.

"Eh Hun, kita ke alun-alun yu. Enak-enak makanannya. Apalagi cendolnya!" gue ngajak dia ngedate ke alun-alun.

"Naek apa? Jalan?"

"Gue suru Chanyeol sama Jongin jemput. Mereka lagi dobeldet jigana." Gue nyengir.

"Oh hayu atuh! Alus mun kitu mah!"

.

.

.

Gue sama Sehun otewe alun-alun. Pake angkot Chanyeol, dengan Jongin sebagai kenek dan Kyungsoo-Baekhyun sebagai dayang-dayang.

Gue ma Sehun udah berasa raja sama ratu. Calon penganten tea atuh! #ehh

"Mau tripeldet ke alun-alun Hun?" Jongin nanya.

"Heeh." Ceuk si Sehun. Sebenernya kita tuh ga pacaran, cuman bentar lagi mo nikah aja.

"Cendol di sana dabes loh." Kata Chanyeol ngerecommend.

"Banyak cewe cantik juga." Kata Baekhyun mau ngasih pengaruh negatif.

"HEH! AWAS SIAH MUN SELINGKUH!" Chanyeol ngejewer Baekhyun.

"NAON SIAH MANEH MAEN NGELARANG! CEMBURU?!" Baekhyun siap-siap mo nendang anunya Chanyeol yang lagi nyetir.

"Istighfar Baek." Kyungsoo ngelus punggung Baekhyun. Sehun cuman ketawa ganteng.

"Betewe gue suka cendol. Itu. " kata Sehun masih pake gaya Mario Teguh.

"Kalian prewednya entar di atas angkot aja. Kan gue udah bilang kita bakal bantuin prewednya kalian." Kata si Chanyeol.

"Hun, entar di alun-alun kita harus ngomong berdua." Gue bisik-bisik ke Sehun.

"Okey." Kata Sehun.

"Ehem ehem kalian ngerencanain sesuatu yah." Jongin ngangkat-ngangkat alisnya. Keknya gue tau sesuatu yang dia maksud apa. Dasar kenek yadong.

"Cie kalian tambah cocwit ajadeh uuu!" Chanyeol sosoan aegyo. Dan Sehun ampir muntah ngeliatnya.

"Kalo di dunia ini ga ada aturan ga boleh ngebunuh. Gue bakal bunuh Yifan sama elo Yeol." Kata Sehun lempeng. Dia ga suka liat cowo macho aegyo.

"Udah lah ntong gelut wae. Udah nyampe ini di alun-alun!" Kyungsoo loncat dari angkot.

"YEAY CENDOL I'M COMINGGG!" Sehun ikutan loncat. Ilang semua wibawa Mario Teguh-nya.

.

.

.

Kita di alun-alun.

Sehun kek tante girang.

Liar pisan calon suami gue itu, dia teteriakan histeris pas makan cendol.

Yawlah. Itu kan cuman semacem jeli warnanya ijo Hun…

"LUHAN KITA HARUS HONEYMOON DI SINI! CENDOLNYA MANTAP!"

Gue mikir sejenak. Honeymoon di alun-alun.

Wahh. Parah si Sehun. Iykwim.

"Parah siah maneh Hun." Gue facepalm. Malu gelo. Sehun jadi pusat peratian se alun-alun. Lieur manehna.

"Oh iya. Tadi lu mau bilang apa?"

Gue ngeliat ke sekeliling. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo lagi pergi jauh. Sekarang waktu yang tepat buat berduaan.

"Gini Hun. Lu tadi bilang kan kita kudu kenal satu sama lain. Kita udah saling nyeritain minat ama passion kita. Boleh ga lu ceritain cita-cita elu? Gue cuman pengen tau doang." Gue ngajak Sehun duduk di deket tukang baso tahu.

Sehun kek lagi mikir.

"Kalo lu ga mau cerita juga gapapa kok." Lanjut gue.

"Gue mau cerita. Duluuuuu banget gue pengen jadi astronot. Terus gue ga punya duit buat sekolah sampe gue jadi pengamen. Di situ gue juga pengen jadi artis. Tapi setelah gue ketemu lu, cita-cita gue berubah."

"Lanjutin." Sehun punya daya tarik kalo lagi cerita.

"Setelah gue ketemu elo di apotek tea, gue cuman bercita-cita jadi suami elo." Anjay. Cheesy beul. Tapi gue akui gue melting.

"Geleh siah maneh!" ceuk gue. Salting alias ngegaremin.

"Eh balek. Gue emang udah suka sama elu sejak pertama ketemu. Gue juga ga nyangka pertemuan kita teh bakal sekonyol itu. Pengamen ketemu sama karyawan apotek, ga elit. Tapi kek udah takdir gitu. Dan lebih kebetulan lagi, calon om lu itu musuh besar gue." Sehun ketawa. Tapi emang bener, kita teh terlalu banyak ngalamin kebetulan.

"Iya. Hebat."

"Kalo gue ga sayang sama elu ngapain gue peduli mo nikahin lu coba!" Sehun sukses bikin gue melting terus.

"Oh iya. Satu lagi. Emang hubungan elo sama si Yifan teh gimana?" gue penasaran banget.

"Dia tuh musuh gue. Waktu bokap gue masih hidup, dia temen deket banget sama bokap gue. Tapi gue ga pernah suka sama dia. Soalnya ternyata dia penipu. Makanya gue ga mau dia ngancurin hidup orang laen lagi. Dia tuh penipu pisan anjir, semacem Vicky Prasetyo. Ngakunya kaya, ngakunya pinter, ngakunya gaul, dll. Tapi udahnya morotin juga." Gue ber-ohhhhh panjang. Jadi gitu tuh sejarahnya dia sama si bangke.

"Kalo kita udah nikah, Yifan juga pasti takut buat nikahin tante elo. Dia takut sama gue makanya pake alesan alergi pengamen dia." Lanjut Sehun.

"Tapi bukan Yifan kan yang bunuh bokap lo?" gue mulai sosoan kritis.

"Ya kaga lah Luhan! Makanya jangan kebanyakan nonton sinetron! Lo pikir bokap gue dikasih sianida gitu? Nggalah! Wkwkwkw. Bokap gue meninggal normal, gegara sakit."

Okey gue emang terlalu terkontaminasi sinetron sama ftv.

"Terus, bener kan elo sekolah di Tadika Mesra?" gue nanya lagi.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Ngga, gue cuman kepo. Soalnya gue juga alumni sana. Elo berarti adek kelas gue. Tapi kok gue ga pernah liat lu!"

"Iya, kan Sehun SMA sama Sehun sekarang emang rada beda. Puberty. Gue juga ga pernah liat lu da."

"Iya Luhan SMA sama Luhan sekarang juga rada beda." Gue ketawa. Gue nyaman banget ngobrol sama Sehun.

"Betewe ada kejadian lucu ga pas elo SMA?" Gue nanya-nanya lagi.

"Ada 1 kejadian yang ga pernah gue lupa. Dulu ada kakak kelas cowo, cantik banget, lucu. Bisa dibilang, dia itu first love gue. Dia pernah nembak gue. Bahkan gue juga ga tau nama dia. Dia juga mungkin ga tau nama gue. Tapi ujuk-ujuk dia nembak gue."

"Terus?" gue makin penasaran.

"Terus gue tolak. Bodo kan gue? Gue terlalu gugup di situ. Padahal gue seneng, first love gue ternyata ga bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Bentar-bentar. Kok ini mirip sama cerita gue?

Ato jangan-jangan…

SEHUN ADE KELAS YANG GUE TEMBAK?!

"Kakak kelas itu orangnya gimana Hun?" gue pengen tau.

"Dia lucu. Waktu SMA, dia anak pinter, suka ikut lomba, dipanggilnya si kancil pecicilan. Tapi gue ga tau nama asli dia. Dia juga ga tau nama gue keknya Lu. Soalnya dia manggil gue si pelangi. Kita cuman tau nama panggilan masing-masing. Gue inget banget dia nembak gue kek gini, 'Heh bocah pelangi, jadian yu!' Gue kaget, gue tolak, terus kabur. Padahal mah nyembunyiin grogi." Sehun ketawa lepas.

Gue pas SMA dipanggil si kancil.

Gue inget waktu itu nembak ade kelas alay yang rambutnya rainbow. Karena gue ga tau namanya, gue panggil aja si pelangi. Terus ade kelas gue itu langsung bilang 'Sorry, ngga.' Dengan ga sopannya, dia lari. Temen-temen gue ngetawain gue. Gue malu setengah edan. Setelah kejadian itu, gue jadi sebel sama si pelangi.

Itu satu catetan item SMA gue.

Dulu gue emang nekat.

Anjir.

Udah fix.

Sehun itu first love gue.

First love gue yang bikin gue trauma.

"Hun, gue kudu pegi." Gue pulang sendiri ninggalin Sehun yang lagi cengo.

 _ToBeContinued._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAH APAAN ITU!**

 **WKAKAKAKA**

 **Btw ini ff bntr lagi juga beres da. Stay tune aja.**

 **Buat yang nanya gue agamanya apa, gue pengen jawab secara personal aja yah wkwkw soalnya kan apapun agama gue ga mempengaruhi ff" gw kwkwwk. Kalo kepo line aja di emmanuellasw.**

 **Makasih!**

 **RnR please don't be siders!**

 **RnR juga ff" gw yang laen. Anak Tukang Tempe release sequel betewe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NGAMEN GRATIS!**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor (meren)**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! YAOI! Bahasa geje, campur aduk, agak nyunda (tapi pake subtitle), cast yang dinistakan, dll.**

 **Cast : HunHan, dkk**

 **RnR ya gengs..**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap ini bakal ngejelasin konflik terakhir sebelum HunHan nikah! Chap depan kayanya bakal abis.**

 **Oh iya, review yang banyak yahh! Biar gue semangat nyelesainnya hehe..**

 **Satu lagi, please, baca author note di bawah. Penting!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Gue kabur.

Udah 3 hari gue mendem diri di rumah. Sendirian. Chanyeol sama Jongin nelponin gue terus tapi gue ga jawab. Gue ga kerja, gue ga maen, gue cuman diem di rumah.

Kalo kalian mau tau gue di rumah sama siapa, gue bakal kasitau. Gue ditemenin 3 temen di sini. Ada Chip, Penny, dan Serbet yang Tidak Terpakai.

Gue kuciwa sama si Sehun. Gue setiap hari ngedengerin lagunya Rossa sama Pasha Ungu yang Terlanjur Cinta.

Iya atuh. Gue udah terlanjur cinta sama si pengamen autis tapi ganteng terus kek gugel berjalan itu. Jatuh cinta sama semua janji-janjinya. Tapi dia tuh orang yang bikin gue trauma. Trauma abis. Kisah SMA gue tuh kek kesia-siain gegara tu anak. Kelam masa remaja gue.

Kalo kalian nanya 'Lu, kalo lu ga nikah sama si Sehun, si Yifan kumaha?'

Ah peduli setan! Bae weh si Vicky Prasetyo kawe super itu berkeliaran. Engke ge karma.

Gue sempet nyeritain cerita gue dan Sehun ke Kyungsoo. Dia menyayangkan kenapa gue harus batal nikah sama Sehun cuman gegara ini. Yah tapi mo gimana lagi, trauma ini lebih besar dari rasa sayang gue ke Sehun.

Betewe, Sehun juga terus nelponin gue. Tapi gue juga ga jawab. Kecewa gue.

Bukannya pendendam ato gimana ya. Tapi yah gitudeh. Susah dijelasin. Kalian bayangin aja, ditolak gebetan di depan umum. Jadi bulan-bulanan majalah sekolah yang suka pasang headline "Luhan, anak OSN yang ditolak cintanya." Belum lagi, gue ngansos semasa SMA. Dodol emang.

Gue kok jadi bertele-tele gini sih?!

Okey, gue lagi meditasi di depan 3 temen kecil gue yang tadi gue sebutin.

BRAAAAKKKKKKKKK!

EH ANYING AING KAGET.

Pintu rumah aing kedobrak.

Gue buru-buru ngelindungin diri plus ngelindungin 3 sohib baru gue.

Pas gue nengok….

"EH ANJIR JONGIN CHANYEOL NGAPAIN KALIAN DISINI?!"

Dua pengusaha angkot itu ya Gusti.

"LUHAN ELO GAPAPA KAN?! KITA HARIWANG (khawatir) TAU!" Chanyeol teriak. Ga enak teriakannya.

"GAPAPA TOLOL! KENAPA SIH?!" Gue sewot.

"LUHAN PLIS KITA HARUS TAU KENAPA ELO ILANG SELAMA 3 HARI! ELO MENDEM DI RUMAH SELAMA INI GIMANA NASIBNYA?! ANSOS KAN? GIMANA ELO KERJA? GIMANA SEHUN?" Jongin nanya ngaderedet.

"GUE GA MAU KERJA! CAPE GUE NGELIATIN SI TONGOS EDAN VICKY PRASETYO KAWE SUPER ITU MEJENG DI APOTEK!" gue keheul tak terbendung.

"Tapi dia mirip Isyana broh." Chanyeol ngomong. Aing ga peduli. Mo mirip Vicky kek, Isyana kek, Chelsea Islan kek, Boy William kek, Eyang Subur, teu paduli!

"Sehun gimana?" Chanyeol nanya. Ngulang pertanyaan Jongin.

"TEU PADULI!" gue kekeuh.

"EH KENAPA?! KALIAN KAN MO NIKAH?!" Chanyeol histeris.

"TEU JADI!"

"PASTI GEGARA SEHUN NGUTANG CENDOL NYA?!" Jongin plis. Jangan becanda.

"TANYA WEH KA SI KYUNGSOO!" gue masih sewot.

"Lu di sini ditemenin siapa?" Jongin nanya lagi. Pertanyaan ini bikin gue cerah.

"Oh iya, kenalin. Ini Chip, Penny, dan Serbet yang Tidak Terpakai!" gue nunjuk kripik kusuka, koin receh, sama serbet bayi warna putih.

"Sia autis?" Jongin nyepet.

"Sia nu autis! Mereka temen baik gue dodol!"

"Tapi, elo ga bisa gini. Mungkin elo ada masalah sama si Sehun. Tapi inget, elo punya kehidupan. Elo harus makan, minum, kerja, sosialisasi, dll. Kalo lo laki, hadepin masalah elo. Bukan menghindari!" tumben si Chanyeol wise. Gue jadi rada trenyuh dengernya.

Iya sih bener. 3 hari ini gue kek mayat idup.

"Lo bener sih Yeol. Tapi gue ini spons. Gue ga makan. Gue cuman menyaring makanan. HOH. HAH. HOH. HAH. HOHAHOHAHOHAHOHAHOH."

Jongin nabok gue.

"JANGAN KEBANYAKAN NONTON SPONGEBOB!"

"SIA NGAPAIN NABOK AING?! KALO SIA KEK GINI GUE GA AKAN KELUAR RUMAH SELAMANYA!" gue ngancem.

Chanyeol shock.

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

"Selama… lamanya?"

"Selama-lamanya."

"Selama.. lama.. lamanya?"

"Selama-lama-lamanya."

"Selama lama lama lamanya?"

"Selama lama lama lamanya!" aing mulai kesel.

"SELAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA NYA?!"

"SELAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMANYA! CUKUP BUAT JAWAB PERTANYAAN ELO?!"

"Kurang satu sih.."

"STOP! KALO LO GAMAU KELUAR RUMAH, KITA BAKAL PAKSA!" Jongin teriak. Abis itu dia ngebisikin sesuatu ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Jangan bilang, si Chanyeol mo nyamar jadi gorilla, terus pura-pura gangguin si Jongin. Ntar berharap gue bantu si Jongin dengan keluar rumah. Abis itu muncul makhluk mirip Chanyeol yang sebenernya gorilla asli. Entar Chanyeol sama Jongin dikarungin. Terus pas gue keluar, gue dirobek jadi dua. Sebagai ending gue bakal bilang 'KENAPA ADA GORILLA DI DALAM LAUT?!' GITU HAH?! MURAHAN NASKAH KALIAN BROH!" gue emosi.

"Luhan…" Jongin natap gue dalem.

Gue tatap balik.

"Kurangin nonton Spongebob."

.

.

.

Bener kata Chanyeol. Gue kudu ngejalanin kehidupan gue.

Gue hari ini mulai kerja lagi. Yah, walau enek ngeliat Yifan Prasetyo Sarasvati yang najis itu.

Tante gue tiba-tiba nunjukin gue sesuatu. Semacem karton tapi didekor gitu.

Pas gue liat tulisannya…

"WU YIFAN BRAMANTYO AND HUANG ZITAO ADYA MECCA."

ANJIRRRR MEREKA NIKAH SEBULAN LAGI!

DODOLLLLLLLL!

ANJIR ANJIR ANJIRRRR PANIK URANG!

"Tante bakal nikah! Yeayyy!" tante gue jerit-jerit manja.

Pelanggan langsung pada ngeliatin.

"Tante kenapa nikahnya sama si om? Kenapa ga nikahnya sama Afgan ato Teza Sumendra ato Adam Levine aja?" gue mulai agak ngelantur.

"Mereka terlalu ganteng. Tante ga suka. Giung."

"Ya udah kalo gitu sama Sule ato Yadi Sembako aja tante." Gue makin ngaco.

"Itu mah kejelekan. Mending Yifan ah! Pas!" tante gue beneran kesantet sama si eta.

"GIMANA TANTE LAH!"

"APASIH KOK KAMU JADI SEWOT?!"

Gue ga jawab. Gue milih keluar. Pas gue keluar, gue liat ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo.

"Ngapain kalian berempat di sini?"

"Kita mo ngajak elo jalan-jalan Luhan, kasian kan elo udah digituin Sehun." Kyungsoo ngejelasin. Dan dari gelagatnya, keknya Kyungsoo juga udah ngejelasin ke Baekhyun, Chanyeol, sama Jongin.

"Mau ke mana kita?" gue nanya. Mayan lah bisa kabur dari apotek.

"Ke mana yah? Tadi si Jongin bilangnya mo ke alun-alun."

Anjir. Tempat penuh kenangan.

"Jangan panggil gue Jongin lagi plis. Panggil gue Kai. Itu nama Jepang gue. Gue lagi suka anime, SWORD ART ONLINE YEAH!" Jongin teriak. Malu aing.

"NANAONAN KAI KAI KAI. KAYU?! TAI?! KAIPUL JAMIL?! GORENG AH!" Gue sewot.

"Iya Jong. Jangan." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin mingkem.

"Ah, kita ke mekdi aja yu!" Chanyeol ngusulin.

"AYU!"

.

.

.

Kita di mekdi.

Low budget broh! Kita beli paket hemat!

"Enak kan mekdi burgernya!" kata Chanyeol.

"Enak banget Yeol! Mba-mbanya juga enak diliat!" kata Baekhyun gatau diri wkakaka

Chanyeol langsung nakol Baekhyun.

Gue mendadak kebelet pipis.

"Gaes, gue ke wc dulu yah! Jangan ambil mekdi gue Jong!" gue jalan ke arah wc.

Pas di wc, entah kenapa gue ga langsung masuk ke toiletnya, gue malah ngaca-ngaca dulu di wastafel.

Eh tiba-tiba kedengeran suara si Kyungsoo bisik-bisik.

Emang tempat duduk kita ga jauh dari wc.

"Kata kalian. Luhan konyol banget ga sih batal nikah sama Sehun?" itu yang gue denger dari Kyungsoo.

Gue jadi ga pengen pipis. Nguping aja dulu lah!

"Konyol pisan lah! Cocok gitu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Sehunnya gimana sekarang?" Chanyeol nanya.

"Dia seteres. Sama kek Luhan, dia ga ngamen selama 3 hari. Sehun cenah ampir bundir tapi takut mati cenah. Gue udah telponin dia suru ke sini." Kata Jongin.

SUMPAHAN AMPIR BUNDIR ALIAS SUICIDE ALIAS KILLSELF?!

Gue jadi rada ngerasa bersalah.

"Ngapain elo telpon dia suru ke sini?!" Kyungsoo kaget.

Gue masih asik nguping. WATDEPAK DIA MO KE SINI?!

"Iya. Gue bilang ke dia kalo dia harus jelasin semuanya ke Luhan. Gue pengen mereka jadi nikah. Sekalian supaya Yifan sama Zitao batal nikah. Sehun tadi cerita ke gue kalo dia udah tau bahwa dia itu ade kelas yang ditembak Luhan waktu itu. Dia bilang dia ga maksud nolak, cuman grogi aja jadi kelepasan nolaknya." Jongin ngejelasin panjang lebar.

"Dan gue ngejebak Luhan biar dia mau ngomong sama Sehun. Kita kudu bikin mereka baikan." Anjay. Gue ga percaya. Se setiakawan inikah sohib gue?

Dan gue pun ga bisa boongin perasaan gue kalo gue masih sayang sama Sehun, first love gue.

Pas gue liat ke depan. Gue ngeliat ada cowo putih tinggi ganteng masuk babawa gitar.

"Sehun! Sini! Pelan-pelan jan berisik! Luhannya lagi di WC!" Jongin ngasih gesture ke arah pintu.

Anjir.

Aing panik.

Gugup.

Gue nengok samping.

AHAY JEBRET! ADA PINTU SAMPING!

Gue kabur dari pintu samping.

Bae mo ngompol di jalan ge.

.

.

.

Seharian jalan kaki akibat kabur dari mekdi, gue jadi kecapean.

Gue sempet ngerasa bersalah sama mereka ber5, tapi mo gimana lagi, gue takut. Malu, gugup, ngerasa berdosa, semuanya nyampur.

"Hai Chip. Gue kudu gimana?" gue ngajak ngobrol kripik kusuka.

"Gue sayang sama dia. Tapi gue trauma. Lebay yah gue?" kali ini gue curhat ke koin recehan.

"Astaga Serbet! Gue salah! Gue lebay! Tapi gengsi kalo minta maap!" gue beneran ga waras curhat sama benda mati.

Semua muter di otak gue. Masa lalu HunHan di SMA yang najis banget minta diblacklist, pertemuan pertama kita ato secara de facto mah pertemuan kedua, date pertama kita, lamaran, janji-janji, cita-cita Sehun, semuanyaaa!

Mendadak gue keinget quotesnya Bob Marley.

"You may not her first, her last, or her only. She may loved before as she may love again. But if she loves you now, what else matters."

Sebenernya masih panjang, cuman penggalan quotes ini beneran cocok sama HunHan sekarang.

Masa lalu kudu dimaafin. Masa depan biarin jadi misteri.

Yang penting, gue sayang Sehun. Gue ga mau yang lain.

Saking galaunya, gue makan kripik kusuka.

Maafin gue chip.

PLIS GUE PENGEN KETEMU SEHUN TAPI MALUUUU!

Gue nempel di kaca jendela. Ngeliatin lingkungan luar.

Pas lagi ngegalau, tiba-tiba gue ngeliat ada 4 orang ngebelakangin gue.

Gue juga ga tau itu siapa.

Cuman di punggung 4 orang itu ada tulisan.

Orang pertama : Maafin gue. Gue salah

Orang kedua : Gue sayang elo. Gue cuman butuh elo.

Orang ketiga : Kalo elu masih sayang gue, kita harus ngomong.

Orang terakhir : Luhan, marry me?

ANJIR.

GUE PENGEN NANGIS.

Gapake mikir, gue langsung keluar dari rumah.

Sabodo lah mo gimana jadinya yang penting detik ini gue mo ketemu dia!

Sabodo mo dulu masa lalu kita kek apa! Lagian first love gue ga bertepuk sebelah tangan kan?!

Pas gue keluar, ada balon muncul.

Balon bentuk hati.

Tulisannya 'SEHUN AND LUHAN'.

Lengkap sama orang yang bawa balonnya.

Itu Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

"LUHAN ASTAGA GUE KANGEN ELO!" Sehun langsung meluk gue.

4 orang tadi yang diidentifikasi sebagai Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung ngacungin jempol bangga.

Gue meluk Sehun juga.

"SEHUN MAAFIN GUE! GUE TAU GUE EMANG LEBAY! GUE EMANG DOYAN NONTON DRAMA TAPI HUN BENERAN GUE GA KUAT HIDUP GA SAMA ELO!" Gue nangis. Terharu bro.

Dalem pelukan Sehun, gue bisa ngeliat muka Baekhyun yang ikutan terharu sambil pasang ekspresi 'Chanyeol-kapan-kita-kek-gini.'

Kyungsoo cuman senyum. Jongin ngerangkul dia.

"LUHAN MAAFIN GUE! MAAFIN MASA LALU GUE YANG BIKIN MASA SMA ELO JADI GITU! GUE HARUSNYA MIKIR DULU WAKTU ITU SEBELUM NGOMONG!"

Gue ngelepasin pelukan Sehun.

"Biarin kita hidup di masa sekarang. Hari ini, jam segini, menit ini, detik ini. Enjoy. Jangan idup di masa lalu, dan jangan khawatir soal masa depan." Kata gue bijak. Ini hasil perundingan gue soal quotesnya Bob Marley sama si Penny.

Jongin yang badass biasanya, sekarang ikutan terharu.

"Lo bener. Jadi, nikah?" Sehun nanya.

"JADI DONG! MAAPIN GUE YA TADI JUGA KABUR PAS DI MEKDI!"

"LO TAU GA?! KITA BERLIMA SAMPE PANIK ELO GA BALIK DARI WESE JADI KITA PLUS MAS MEKDI BARENGAN INSPEKSI WESE! GATAUNYA ELO KABUR!" Baekhyun emosi.

"Tapi kata Chanyeol, Luhan pasti ada di rumahnya jadi kita buru-buru pake angkotnya Chanyeol ke rumah elo!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Tadinya si Jongin mau arak-arakan angkot, odong-odong, becanya Kyungsoo, sama bajajnya Baek. Tapi gue cegat." Sehun ngejelasin.

"Padahal rame kan!" kata Chanyeol yang ternyata ngedukung ide gilanya Jongin.

"Kenapa elo kabur betewe?" Jongin nanya.

"Gue gugup pas nguping Sehun bakal dateng. Gue grogi, malu." Gue ngejelasin.

Semua diem.

"Nah itu yang gue rasain waktu lu nembak gue pas SMA itu." Kata Sehun datar.

OH IYA YAH!

Gue senyum watados.

"Impas dong sekarang Hun." Gue nyengir.

Sehun cuman ngakak. Geli dia.

"Luhan. Gue beneran sayang ma elo."

Gue ngedenger itu cuman narik Sehun dan nyium dia.

 _ToBeContinued_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAAAAAAA!**

 **EDAN PARAH HUNHAN MOMENT DI SINI GUE NGETIKNYA SAMBIL TERHARU SENDIRI. #plak**

 **Keknya gue bakal nyelesain ff ini dulu, chap depan udah ending soalnya. Abis Ngamen Gratis end, gue bakal selesein WGG sama DYRLM.**

 **DYRLM bakal lebih diutamain. Soalnya pendek. WGG masih rada lama endnya jigana mah.**

 **Oh iya, gue juga punya ide ff baru. Ada 2 biji. Udah gue bikin ide sama kerangka ff nya. Keknya, abis DYRLM beres, gue bakal post ff baru ini (kalo jadi). Dan WGG tetep jalan. Kalo ga buru-buru ditulis, bisi lupa sama idenya #alesan**

 **Kalian vote, ff mana dulu yang mo dipost, plus kasih ide juga buat judulnya :**

 **Pertama, a ChanBaek fic, slight KaiSoo. GS. Summary : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu saat masih muda di sebuah perlombaan kimia. Keduanya bertemu lagi di kampus, tepatnya di fakultas teknik kimia setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Setting : a fictional place. Genre : romance, agak drama, friendship, mengandung unsur bullying. Bahasanya dibikin serius, baku, ga ada Sundanese.**

 **Kedua, ChanBaek fic juga, slight HunHan. GS juga. Summary : Baekhyun tinggal di apartment baru. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, pria gombal di apartment tersebut membuat Baekhyun terbawa perasaan alias baper. Tepat saat monthversary hubungan mereka yang pertama, Chanyeol memutuskan Baekhyun. Dalam kurun waktu setahun, Baekhyun berusaha balikan dengan lelaki itu. Setting : an urban and modern apartment in Jakarta. Genre : romance, friendship, agak humor. Bahasanya semi-baku, ga ada Sundanese, tapi dialognya pake elo-gue (mirip bahasa di novel-novel TeenLit gitu).**

 **Kenapa sih harus GS? Gue rasa, gue pikir, dan gue pertimbangkan kalo YAOI kurang pas buat plot kek gitu. Percayalah readers, gue juga fujoshi kok. Lagian gue juga pengen eksperimen bikin ff dengan genre baru dan GenderSwitch gitu.**

 **YA ITULAH KEDUA IDE FF KU YANG BARU! Kesamaan ide cerita / kejadian cuman kebetulan semata kok! Ini murni ide gue. Seperti biasa gaes, gue suka cerita yang anti-mainstream, jadi plotnya bakal rada-rada beda #mukayakin**

 **Dan gue juga mau cantumin di author note ini list tentang ff" gue dan inspirasinya darimana :**

 **Armpits Love : gegara waktu itu lagi ngeceng pisan si Chen, terus trending topic di sekolah waktu itu soal bulu ketek. Jadi kepikiran buat bikin ff kek gitu. Ff pertama gue, cupu abis.**

 **King of Derp : waktu itu nonton OVJ terus ngakak liat Nunung ngompol. Ff rada cupu juga.**

 **EXO ABABIL STORIES : dede gue bilang 'ngakak yah kalo exo jadi penonton bayaran ato jadi cheerleader'. Ff ini ga akan ada kalo dede gue ga senista itu.**

 **Anak Tukang Tempe : tukang tempe langganan temen gue rada hideung, bibirnya tebel, cenah mirip Kai. Gue ngakak astaga.**

 **White Grey Grey : ini terinspirasi dari keadaan kelas gue dan kelas tetangga di sekolah yang koclak pisan. Bikin geng, terus parada baper gitu. Jadi keidean buat dituangin ke bentuk ff.**

 **NGAMEN GRATIS : gue inget waktu itu mama gue pernah bikin pelang 'Ngamen Gratis' di rumah gegara takut kalo-kalo pengamen itu teh lagi ngemata-matain rumah buat dirampok. Ini ngakak beud.**

 **Do You Really Love Me : reality show koclak banyak manipulasi yang banyak ditayangin di tivi.**

 **Ide ff gue yang pertama : ada temen gue, baik, pinter, rame, dulunya gaul banget, terus sekarang jadi dibully. Dear temen gue yang gue maksud, elo bener-bener inspiring.**

 **Ide ff gue yang kedua : ada couple di sekolah gue, mereka mantan, tapi masih dekeeeetttt pisan. Jadi kepikiran buat bikin ff bernuansa mantan (?)**

 **Keknya cukup sampe disini cuap-cuapnya. Kepanjangan hehe, kebanyakan curcol.**

 **RnR ya gaes, RnR juga ff"ku yang laen.**

 **Makasih atas kritik dan dukungannya! Gue ga nyangka mayan banyak yang minat hehe.**

 **Oh iya, buat yang review : biar kita lebih akrab #naon panggil aja park, jin, em, ma, emma, emmanuella, swike, kodok, istri chanyeol, apapun boleh lah. Asal jangan panggil gue setan. Line/ig di : emmanuellasw. ADD/FOLLOW YA PLEASE!**

 **P.S : please vote buat rencana ff baru gue hehe.**

…

" _ **Hal detail di sekeliling elo, yang mungkin elo ga pernah perhatiin, bisa jadi big and important thing buat elo di kemudian hari."**_

 _ **-Authornya-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**NGAMEN GRATIS!**

 **Author : Park Yujin**

 **Genre : Romance, humor (meren)**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING! YAOI! Bahasa geje, campur aduk, agak nyunda (tapi pake subtitle), cast yang dinistakan, dll.**

 **Cast : HunHan, dkk**

 **RnR ya gengs..**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap ini chap terakhir dari Ngamen Gratis. Buat yang mau sequel, boleh request di kotak review.**

 **Semoga suka!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Sebentar lagi kita bakal nikah. Lebih tepatnya, 5 hari lagi kita bakal nikah. Undangan udah dicetak, tempat udah dibooking, dan makanan udah dipesen.

"Luhan, elo mau jadi orang jahat ga?" Sehun nanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Gue ga ngerti maksudnya."

"Kita kasihin undangan kita tiba-tiba ke si Yifan sama tante elo." Kata Sehun ketawa iblis.

"HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA." Gue ikutan ketawa iblis.

"Ayo Hun kita jahatin mereka!" kata gue lagi.

"Jadi gini, elo muncul di hadapan mereka, kasihin undangan pernikahan kita. Jangan lupa senyum semanis mungkin. Terus lo bilang 'Tante, om, kita ngeduluin kalian gapapa kan? Dateng yaaa ke pernikahan kita!' Biar si Yifan pucet ngeliatnya wkakakaka."

"Ide bagus! Kalo bisa gue fotoin ekspresinya si Yifan!" kata gue jahat.

Gue lagi ngeliat-liat undangan yang udah dicetak, plus nge re-cek list tamu undangannya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun meluk gue. Gue agak shock. Undangan di tangan gue jaratohan.

"Gue seneng kita bakal nikah." Kata Sehun di pelukan gue.

"G-gue juga."

"Gue sayang beneran sama elo."

"G-gue juga."

"Jangan pernah tinggalin gue."

.

.

.

Gue masuk apotek sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Marry You nya Bruno Mars.

Tante gue dan calon suaminya (semoga batal nikah) yang najis itu langsung datengin gue.

"Luhan kok seneng banget hari ini?" kata si munafik.

"Iya dong om aku seneng banget hari ini!" kata gue sarkastik.

"Kenapa Luhan?" kata tante gue.

"Iya tante! Soalnya ini…" gue ngeluarin 2 lembar undangan nikahan gue sama Sehun.

"Aku berharap banget kalian dateng ke pernikahan aku sama Sehun. Maafin aku ya ngeduluin kalian hehehe gapapa kan? Kalo kalian ga dateng aku kecewa!" kata gue dibuat-buat.

"YEAYYY KEPONAKAN TANTE AKHIRNYA NIKAH!" Tante Zitao girang.

Sedangkan Yifan?

Pucet dia! HAHA!

"I-iya. S-selamet ya!" kata Yifan dipaksain.

"Awas! Jangan lupa dateng!" kata gue sok imut.

"Okey! Congrats ya Luhan!" kata tante gue.

"Dan tante. Setelah aku nikah, aku ga akan kerja di sini lagi. Aku sama Sehun mau bikin usaha sendiri."

Tante gue speechless. Yifan kek udah diracun sianida, mulutnya busaan.

"Tante dukung apapun keputusan kamu."

"Makasih tante." Gue senyum tulus.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia gemeteran?" Chanyeol nanya.

"IYA WUAHAHAHAHA!" Gue lagi ngumpul bareng. Anggeplah pesta lajang sebelum gue sama Sehun nikah.

"Anjir ga kebayang wkakakak!" Kyungsoo ngakak berat.

"Gue yakin dia gakan dateng ke nikahan kita." Kata Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Pasti dia pake alesan alergi pengamen lagi geura." Kata Sehun ngasih pendapat.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Btw, liat foto prewed kita dong!" kata Sehun ke Chanyeol yang jadi fotografer.

"Nih." Chanyeol nunjukin foto prewed kita. Ada 5 foto. Ga banyak.

Foto pertama, gue sama Sehun di atas angkot tatap-tatapan. Efeknya black and white. Ala vscocam gitu. Romantis.

Foto kedua, Sehun maen gitar, gue di depan pintu apotek. Mirip sama pertemuan pertama kita.

Foto ketiga, kita lagi india-indiaan.

Foto keempat, kita naek beca duaan.

Foto kelima, kita lagi jajan cendol.

Anjirrrr ini yang gue pengen broh!

Soswit abisssss

"Luhan, elo suka?" tanya Chanyeol.

"BAGUS PISAN YEOL! TENGSSS!"

"ANJAYYYY INI FOTO PREWED TERBAIK!" Kata Sehun yang juga seneng.

"Betewe ini ada hadiah nikahan dari kita." Baekhyun nyodorin kotak ke gue sama Sehun.

"Apa isinya?" Sehun ngocok-ngocok kotak itu.

"Buka geura." Kata Jongin mencurigakan.

Pas kita buka….

JENGJENG.

Satu, tiket liburan ke Pulau Derawan. Buat honeymoon.

Dua, tiket DWP taun ini.

Tiga, tiket Java Jazz taun ini.

Empat, buku 'Tip and Trick Dalam Membuat Anak Sesuai Keinginan (disertai gambar full colour!)"

Gue yakin yang keempat itu dari Jongin.

"ANJIRRRR! THANKS A LOT GAES!" Sehun nangis sambil sujud.

"Baim bersyukur yawlaaahh!" kata gue ngaco.

Intinya, empat hadiah pernikahan itu tuh life goals kita semua.

Kecuali yang terakhir, soalnya kita maunya adopsi 11 biji anak. Mau bikin HunHan FC.

"Tiket honeymoon idenya Chanyeol. Java Jazz idenya Kyungsoo. DWP idenya Baekhyun. Dan buku kiat singkat itu idenya gue." Jongin ngejelasin.

Hmmm sudah kuduga.

Gue bakal bahagia hidup sama Sehun.

.

.

.

This is the day!

Gue bakal nikah sama si pengamen google.

Gue liat tante gue dateng. Tapi si Yifan kaga. Keknya dia beneran keracunan sianida.

"Luhan. Siap?" Baekhyun nanya. Dia sama Kyungsoo jadi pendamping uke. Hebat yah, pendamping ada dua biji. Pendampingnya Sehun juga dua biji, Chanyeol sama Jongin.

"Siap. Terlalu siap." Kata gue.

"Sebentar lagi, dia bakal ngejemput elo."

Gue masuk ke area nikahan. Sehun juga. Dia ganteng banget. Keliatan sangat manly.

"Hai calon istri!" kata Sehun. Kayanya dia juga grogi.

"Hai Hun!" gue ngelingkerin lengan gue ke lengannya Sehun.

Tamu parada tepuk tangan.

Kita maju ke altar buat ngucapin janji pernikahan.

"Sehun, apakah kau menerima Luhan sebagai istrimu, di kala senang atau susah, dan mendampinginya sampai akhir hayat?"

"Saya siap.

"Dan Luhan, apakah kau menerima Sehun sebagai suamimu, di kala senang atau susah, dan mendampingnya sampai akhir hayat?"

"Saya mau."

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi jadi suami istri. Mempelai boleh saling mencium."

Sehun ngedeketin muka gue. Emang ini bukan first kiss kita. Tapi ini beda. Ini bikin gugup.

Sampe akhirnya, bibir kita nempel.

Sehun mejemin mata, gue ikutan.

Rasanya nano-nano. Ada rasa permen mint, keknya tadi Sehun makan frozz deh. Ada rasa manis juga, mungkin karena suasanya so sweet jadi kerasanya manis. Lembut, semuanya ada! Badan gue gemeteran.

Ciuman selesai. Kita resmi jadi suami istri.

.

.

.

"Hai Luhan! Congrats ya!"

"Iya tante! Loh, om Yifan mana?"

"Dia ga dateng. Cenah alergi pengamen hahahaha badannya garatel cenah." Kata tante gue.

Ini lagi sesi disco time.

Hmm. Sudah kuduga si Yifan kampret kaga datang.

"Hai cantikk! Congrats yah!" couple ChanBaek ngasih selamet ke gue sama Sehun.

"Cepet bikin kesebelasannya!" kata Jongin yang langsung ditabok gue, Sehun, sama Kyungsoo.

"Hun, gimana rasanya tadi?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Gugup tapi happy pisan! Akhirnya gue nikah sama Luhan yang gue sayang!" kata Sehun.

"Kalian terbaik lah! Semoga langgeng ampe mati amin!" kata Chanyeol.

"Aminnn! Doain juga yah supaya kehidupan finansial kita sukses. Kita mo bikin usaha bareng." Kata Sehun.

"Wah! Amin amin! Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya!" kata Baekhyun.

Berawal dari rasa kagum, beralih ke rasa nyaman, suka, sayang, sampai akhirnya kita masuk ke tahap 'gue ga bisa hidup tanpa elo'.

Pernah gue dikasih tau sama Sehun. Katanya 'Jangan nikahi seseorang yang kamu bisa hidup dengannya. Nikahilah seseorang yang kamu ga bisa hidup tanpanya.'

Dan gue ga bisa hidup sama Sehun.

Sehun juga pernah bilang. 'Jodoh lu adalah seseorang yang punya kisah tak terduga sama lu.'

Bener aja, Tuhan mempertemukan kita berdua dengan cara yang unik.

Gue bahagia.

"Luhan.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh gue minta sesuatu?"

"Boleh Hun."

"Gue cuman mau bilang gini. Pernikahan kita bukanlah sesuatu yang kita dapet, tapi sesuatu yang kita lakuin. Jadi, mau ga elo temenin gue, sayangin gue tiap hari, selalu, selamanya?" kata Sehun.

"Ga usah elo minta. Gue bakal ngelakuin itu secara otomatis."

Sehun meluk gue dari belakang. Backhug.

"Our love story, it happens accidentally. I love you too much, kancil."

"Your happiness and sadness, they are all mine. I love you too much, too, pelangi."

A perfect love is when two imperfect people who refuse to give up on each other.

Dan inilah kisah cinta gue, seorang kancil sial yang beruntung karena menikahi cinta pertamanya, si pengamen yang memberi tahunya cara untuk mensyukuri hidup.

I love you Sehun.

 **END!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG!**

Setaun nikah, goals hidup kita banyak yang udah tercapai. Kita honeymoon ke Pulau Derawan. Kita udah nonton Java Jazz dan DWP sesuai sama janjinya Sehun. Dan usaha kita berdua – kita bikin restoran – juga berhasil. Kita udah bisa beli rumah dan mobil sendiri. Kesuksesan yang cukup singkat menurut gue.

Yifan dan tante gue nunda pernikahannya. Sehun berharap sih mereka kaga jadi nikah.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun bakal nikah bentar lagi. Jongin-Kyungsoo juga.

Kita juga udah adopsi 11 anak sekaligus! Kita mo ngalahin couple Angelina Jolie-Brad Pitt. Nurutin mereka, kita ngadopsi 11 anak dengan etnis yang beda-beda. Ada yang bule, ada yang Chinese, ada yang Sundanese, Mongol, Uzbekistan, Ethiopia, dan lain-lain. Dan secara ajaib, mereka semua jago maen sepakbola.

Intinya, cita-cita kita kecapai semua.

"Luhan, nonton TV yu!" kita lagi duduk nyante di ruang keluarga.

"Hayu."

Gue buka TV dan…

"ANJIR ETA TANTE ZITAO SAMA SI YIFAN LAIN?!" gue shock. Sehun nganga.

"EH IYA SIAH GELO! KERASIN VOLUMENYA!"

Tante gue masuk tv bareng sama si Yifan. Keknya mereka lagi konferensi pers. Ngapain coba?

Headline muncul. Ternyata….

Si Yifan kena kasus penipuan….

Dan tante gue yang setia, nemenin si Yifan yang sekarang botak di konferensi pers.

Sehun ngakak berat.

"Akhirnya sang penipu ketangkep juga "

Si Yifan keknya lagi ngomong nih.

"Di usiaku ini, twenty nine my age ya, tapi aku masih merindukan apresiasi ya, karena basicly aku seneng musik. Walaupun kontroversi hati aku lebih menyudutkan kepada konspirasi kemakmuran yang kita pilih." WHAT DA HELL SI BOTAK NGOMONG NAON DEUI!

Sehun ngakak berat gegara bahasa sok eksklusifnya si Yifan. Tante gue yang emang pada dasarnya dodol cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kita belajar, apa ya, harmonisasi dari hal terkecil sampai terbesar. Kupikir kita ga boleh ego terhadap satu kepentingan dan kudeta apa yang menjadi keinginan kita ya." Sehun sama gue ampe gugulingan ngakak ngedenger omongan si Yifan.

"Dengan adanya hubungan ini bukannya mempertakut, dan mempersuram statusisasi kemakmuran keluarga dia gitu, tapi menjadi confident! Kita harus bisa mensiasati kecerdasan itu untuk labil ekonomi kita tetap lebih baik. Dan, aku sangat bangga." Anjay ngakak abis. Lucu pisan lah si ipin teh.

"Nanti kita beli rumah ya?" Tante Zitao angkat bicara. Dia ngomong ke si Yifan di tengah konferensi pers soal kasus penipuan itu.

"Nanti lah kita komunikasikan lagi soal itu."

"AKU PUSING!"

Secara ga langsung, satu life goal kita lagi kecapai : Yifan dijerat hukum soal penipuan. Karma yeahhh!

"Luhan, coba pindahin channelnya." Kata Sehun. Gue mindahin channelnya dan berita kontroversi muncul lagi.

"Chen aka Eyang Jongdae terjerat kasus aliran sesat. Eyang Jongdae diduga menipu para pengikutnya, memiliki 8 istri, serta menggunakan ilmu hitam." Itu kata beritanya. Foto si Eyang Jongdae muncul.

Eh itu kok mukanya familiar yah?

"Hun, si Eyang Jongdae asa familiar ga sih?" kata gue.

"LOH ITU KAN SI TUKANG CENDOL TEA! JANGAN-JANGAN CENDOL KITA GE DI GUNA-GUNA!" Sehun histeris.

OH IYA ITU SI TUKANG CENDOL!

"Eyang Jongdae paling mencintai istri pertamanya, Mba Xiumin alias Kim Minseok. Kini, Eyang Jongdae sedang mencari istri ke sembilannya. Konon, Eyang Jongdae butuh 9 istri supaya jadi sakti dan tak terkalahkan." Sehun keketawaan. Sampe sakit perut. Berita jaman sekarang emang ngakak.

"Ini kesaksian dari salah satu korbannya, Mas Junmyeon Wiguna."

Muncul video ada satu cowo, putih ganteng tapi mukanya emosi. Dia lagi duduk. Ditemenin sama keluarga, pendukung, dan kuasa hukumnya.

Si Sehun konsen banget nontonnya.

Si Junmyeon mulai kesaksiannya.

"JONGDAE! Saya tau nama asli kamu siapa! Kim Jongdae, Chen, Kusnan, Kusnanu, Fulfu, alias Ki Ireng." Buset. Si Eyang Jongdae selain istrinya banyak, namanya juga banyak.

"LIAT MUKA SAYA! SAYA TIDAK TAKUTTT!" Junmyeon nunjuk-nunjuk mukanya. Sehun mulai seuseurian tarik pisan gegara ekspresinya si Junmyeon.

"SAYA TAU DI BELAKANG KAMU SIAPA! PASUKAN KAMU SUDAH SAYA AMBIL SEMUA! INI GAYA KAMU KAN?! KAMU PUNYA SENJATA INI, SAYA PAKAI SEKARANG MELAWAN KAMU SEMUA! BUKTIKAN KAWAN-KAWAN!" Junmyeon teriak. Marah-marah. Orang di sebelahnya berusaha nenangin.

Jujur. Ini lucu pisan.

Hadiah pernikahan lah buat gue ma Sehun.

Java Jazz kalah! DWP kalah!

Kasus-kasus ini lebih lucu gais sumpah.

"INI SENJATA KAMU KAN?! BEGITU?! DEMI TUHAAAAANNN!" Junmyeon nginjek-nginjek tanah sambil gebrak meja. Semua orang di situ kaget. Sehun masih setia sama ketawanya.

"MATI KAMU SUBUR! HANCUR SEHANCUR-HANCURNYA!"

"Kamu tau kan, itu bukan saya? Kamu kira, saya pernah datang kerumah mu mau ngapain? Saya mengambil pasukan kamu, yang ada di kristal-kristal itu, sekarang kamu sudah kosong, silahkan minta bantuan ke pasukan kamu, sudah tidak ada! Jongdae, waktu mu sudah habis, keluarga mu akan hancur, nyawa dibayar nyawa, malu dibayar malu, hancur dibayar hancur, keluarga mu akan hancur seperti kamu menghancurkan saya, hartamu akan habis!" Sumpah kali ini rada serem.

"DEMI TUHAN! ITU KAN GAYA KAMU JONGDAE! PASUKAN KAMU SUDAH TIDAK ADA! INGAT KAWAN-KAWAN! BUKTIKAN UCAPAN SAYA! TIDAK LAMA LAGI, JONGDAE DAN SEMUA PENGIKUTNYA DAN SEMUA YANG MASIH MEMBELA JONGDAE AKAN HABIS SEHABIS-HABISNYA!"

"DEMI TUHANNN!" sebagai penutup, Junmyeon teriak plus gebrak meja plus nginjek tanah. Anjir ngakak pisan.

Sehun ketawa sampe nangis.

"Lo tau? Gue emang bahagia kita nikah, gue bahagia kita sukses sekarang, gue bahagia kita udah berhasil ke Derawan, JavaJazz, DWP, gue bahagia kita udah ngadopsi 11 anak, gue juga bahagia temen-temen kita bakal nikah. Tapi lo tau? Kedua berita itu bikin gue ngakak kek gaada hari esok!" Sehun ngusap aer mata. Gue seneng liat suami gue bahagia.

"Gue juga ngakak Hun. Betewe, ngantuk euy, bobo siang yu!" gue ngajak Sehun ke kamar.

"Bentar ah. Gue masih cape." Sehun masih males-malesan di sofa. Cape abis ketawa keknya dia.

Gue yang berdiri jadi duduk lagi. Ga sengaja, gue ngedudukin remote TV. Dan channel TV langsung pindah secara ga sengaja.

Pindah dengan ga elitnya ke infotainment.

"Junmyeon Wiguna, salah satu korban Eyang Jongdae yang terkenal akan Demi Tuhan, dikabarkan tengah dekat dengan seorang penyanyi dangdut bernama Dewi Yixing!"

Anjir. Si Junmyeon langsung femes kitu.

Sehun nganga sejenak. Abis itu dia ngakak lagi.

Masalahnya, Dewi Yixing ini punya rambut pink nyala dan suka nari bareng uler sanca tiap performnya.

Sehun belum pernah ketawa sebahagia itu.

"Hun. Inget kan gue pernah ngomong kalo kebahagiaan elo itu penting buat gue?" gue ngelus rambutnya Sehun yang basah gegara keringet akibat kecapean ketawa.

"Iya."

"Sekarang ngeliat elo ketawa lepas gini, gue jadi ikut bahagia."

"Dan elo inget kan gue pernah bilang kalo kisah cinta kita itu kebetulan dan ga sengaja?"

"Iya."

"Sekarang gue berpikir kalo kisah cinta kita ini bukan kebetulan. Gue ngerasa, ini adalah keberuntungan."

Gue berkaca-kaca ngedengernya. Kalo tadi gue nangis gegara ketawa, sekarang gegara terharu.

"Hayulah hidup bahagia bareng gue terus, kancil!" Sehun langsung nerjang gue, meluk gue. Gue gemeterannya tripel, pertama gegara masih pengen ketawa inget dua berita tadi. Kedua, gegara Sehun meluk gue tiba-tiba. Ketiga, gegara Sehun manggil gue kancil. Panggilan yang paling sukses bikin gue salting.

"Hayu atuh!" gue bales meluk Sehun.

"Gue suka pisan sama elo."

"Gue mah sayang pisan Hun."

"Kalo gue cinta pisan. Mo apa?"

"Gue lebih."

"Gue paling."

"GUE LEBIH DARI PALING HUN!"

"GUE SANGAT LEBIH PALING TERLALU SAYANG AMA ELO LUHAN!"

Dan gitu seterusnya sampe mati.

 **END BENERAN LOH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum cuap-cuap gue mo bales satu review yang paling ngakak dari sebiji (?) reviewer dengan nama 'Paeh karna Sehun'**

… **sumpah namanya lucu pisan lah.**

 **To 'Paeh karna Sehun' : GILA DEK/KAK KAMU NIAT BANGET EUY REVIEWNYA WUAHAHAHA GUE SUKA GAYA ELO! Btw kamu masih mending loh anak sumatra ga lancar basa sunda. Daripada saya anak bandung nilai basa sundanya jauh di bawah nilai orang laen yang notabene orang jawa sama orang palembang. *a moment of silence buat authornya*. Dan kalo kamu nanya apakah saya sehat, jawabannya tidak. Huehue.**

… **..**

… **..**

 **YEAAAYY NGAMEN GRATIS FINALLY REBESSS!**

 **Gimana? Puas ngga?**

 **Walau chap terakhir, gue tetep butuh review kalian yah! Bukannya haus review ato gimana, tapi review teh penting euy buat motivasi sama memperbaiki diri juga untuk ke depannya.**

 **Ada yang tau itu epilognya terinspirasi dari mana? Wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Rencana gue abis ini adalah ngelanjutin WGG dan ngepublish ff baru (cek author note di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa vote di kotak review!)**

 **Btw, gue bakal ngehapus ff DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME? Karena ilang semua inspirasinya plus bingung bikin kelanjutannya. Plus gue juga mau memperbaiki urusan sekolah huhuhuh.**

 **Add/follow line/IG gue : emmanuellasw. Buat nambah kontak juga hehehehehe.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin review!**

 **Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua atas ff nista ini! Ga nyangka banyak juga yang minat dan ngikutin ini ff. I love you all!**

…

 _ **Much love!**_

 _ **-YJ-**_


End file.
